Live to Fight Again
by Zhangman's Shadow
Summary: A killer runs rampant, a hero is missing, new battles begin... For one swordsman, the fates of those he cares for are again in his hands. Set 1 year after AC, mainly action, eventual cloti.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII isn't mine...the same can be said for many things...

* * *

Darren shoved his rain-slicked hair back out of his eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night.

"Rain..." he muttered under his breath "Here I am, in the middle of an abandoned city with 9 other guys I don't know doing a job I know nothing about except that these containers are god-awful heavy, and what does it do?..." he sighed out loud and picked up another metal container from what seemed to be an endless stack of them.

"If yah did more movin' and less sighin', we'd all probably be done by now." commented a burly man on his left. He stood about six foot seven and looked to Darren like he could bench-press a good armload of these barrels, with Darren on the top. The man held out his hand. "Markus is the name..."

Grinning sheepishly, Darren took the proffered hand. "Yeah, I know...I mean...about the sighing...my name's Darren." he finished lamely.

"Nice ta meetcha." Markus shook hard enough, Darren thought his arm had come off. "Although, it could've been a bettah place..." With this comment, he looked around apprehensively. Darren wasn't about to dwell on what would make this man nervous. Markus looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yah know what they say about this place right?"

His hand still being crushed, Darren only shook his head 'no'.

"They say it's haunted by all those who've died because of this wacked-out doctor." Markus looked directly at Darren, glaring deep into his eyes. "Yah see, he made these monsters...out of ordinary people...and most of them didn't survive!"

Darren really didn't want to hear this now. The rain was bad enough, but monsters? Whacked-out scientists? It was almost too much.

"Still..." Markus finally let go of Darren's hand "...I'm glad for the work, yah know? It's hard enough to find a job nowadays with decent pay...and the rate these employers are paying us, I'll be livin' the good life in no time at all. Why I could ev-..."

Turning his gaze back to his companion, Darren puzzled over the surprised, yet glassy look on Markus's face. Then an odd feeling hit him. He was wet all over from the rain and the rain was a cold one. Yet, spreading throughout his chest area was a warm wet sensation. He looked down and was greeted by the sight of Markus's blood starting to pour forth from a newly opened gash in the middle of the burly man's stomach. Shock quickly evolved into horror at the discovery. Darren could hardly breathe. Then a cry came from over behind him. The other workers stopped in their tracks as all their gazes centered on first Markus, then Darren. Soon, they recovered from their own bouts of immobility, and started to look angrily his way.

"H...Hey...I had...I had nothing to do with this..." Darren stammered, backing away. "I...didn't..."

His comment was cut short as another one of the men suddenly fell, clutching the remains of what used to be his right arm. Panic grew throughout the assembled workers, and had Darren been thinking at all, he might have noted that he had never seen so many strong, seasoned men looking so scared ever before.

"Their deaths were at my hand..." a cold voice cut through the air as a new figure emerged from the storming night. "...as will be all the rest of yours." The newcomer finished with an even colder gleam in his eyes.

Most of the workmen took a step back at this, but two stepped forward, rage building within them. Grabbing the closest things to weapons they could find, they advanced on the stranger. They were the next two to die.

Swinging a piece of broken pipe at the murderer, one of the brave two suddenly stopped short as the stranger held up his hand. The stranger then flicked his hand in a outward motion and flames burst forth from it to consume the worker completely. Without losing a single beat, the newcomer then pivoted around the flaming body to plunge his large sword, swung with a speed and strength few could match, directly through the other oncoming worker. A small grin played across his lips as he withdrew his sword, letting the newest corpse fall ungracefully to the ground.

Darren couldn't move, he kept expecting to wake up from this horrible nightmare. The expressions played out across the other six workers mirrored his own. When the stranger started moving forward, they broke from their trances and ran. Darren barely looked where he was going, the screams of the dying filled the air around him and he could still see the gruesome deaths of his co-workers playing out before his eyes again and again. Feet pounding in time with his heart, he reached the edge of the city. Desperate to escape he almost failed to notice that all had gone quiet again. He continued running, but gave in and turned to look if there was any sign of pursuit from the evil stranger. Thankfully the area behind him was clear. Sighing in relief, he slowed down and finally stopped to take in the night air, refilling his burning lungs. Hands on his knees, the image of Markus burned into his mind, it took him a minute to figure out what he was staring at. Sand, a few tufts of grass, and the tip of a long bloody sword.

Flailing backwards, he let out a startled cry before the cold eyes of the stranger filled his vision, and a vice grip was locked around his neck. The murderer then proceeded to lift him clear off the ground. A man no bigger than Darren himself was, he possesed unreal strength, and the struggling Darren could feel the power of his arms as his windpipe was slowly, yet steadily crushed.

"Strife...Cloud Strife. Delivery service in Edge..." The stranger began. "I don't care how you find him, just tell him to meet me here. If you don't, you will wish for the deaths seen here tonight, compared to the one you will suffer."

Letting go of the gasping man, the stranger kicked Darren so he was on his back, lying in the wet sand. Those terrible eyes filled his vision one more time, that same evil grin on the killer's face. The last thought he had before blacking out was of the eyes and their wicked gleam and that they were quite visible in the darkness surrounding them. In fact, they positively glowed...

* * *

A/N: There we go, first chapter up, too many more to go...

_Reviews always welcome..._


	2. Another Round Please

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII isn't mine, nor are it's characters. I do own the Original Characters in this story, which sort of makes you wonder why I killed most of them off...

* * *

Another round, please...

Ruby eyes slowly opened, casting their beautiful, and in this case, deadly glare towards the dull gray of their adversary. A casual toss of the head to which the ruby eyes belonged sent a cascade of dark hair behind the corresponding shoulder. Flexible, well-defined, and strong hands closed into fists, while slim, yet strong, arms brought those fists up into a fighting stance with a fluidity that could only come from years of practice and dedication. Then, with the grace that those years had given her, she eased into a slight crouch and watched her enemy.

The gray eyes of the half-drunken man never left the shifting stance of the finely formed woman in front of him. Though, the stance that would have meant death to almost anyone lucid enough to understand it, only seemed to light the smoldering fire in his eyes that much more. He took a step forward, fully intending to teach this defiant woman a lesson in humility. Then perhaps afterwards, he thought through his drunken haze, he could have a little more fun with this one. He grinned wickedly and rushed her.

Those few steps he would come to regret for the rest of his life.

The woman he was attacking dodged easily to her left, sucessfully eluding his grasp, while bringing her right leg into a low sweep as she dodged. Tripping and falling heavily to the ground, he managed to roll over just in time to catch her well placed fist in his stomach. He doubled foward coughing, while she grabbed his collar, bringing his forehead into a short forward jab of her knee. Nearly blacking out from this assault, he scrambled backwards, and using a nearby chair for support, slowly regained his feet. In a sudden rage, he then swung the chair towards his opponent, throwing it across the room at her. Letting out a soft sound, she lashed forward with her hand and broke the chair cleanly, it's momentum making the two halves fly right past her harmlessly. She tensed, regained her fighting position, and waited for her opponent's next move. She didn't have to wait long, as he yelled and flew towards her with both hands outstreched. Again, she effortlessly dodged his charge, but this time she used her position to place a roundhouse kick into the small of his back, sending him headfirst into the nearby bar counter. Dazed, he stumbled backwards, right into her grasp. She gave a small push, and he fell away from the bar, spinning in a disorganized circle. Lashing out in a blind circular motion, he was caught by several swift punches to his gut, pushing him backwards until he hit the hard wood of the closed door. He opened his eyes, and ruby ones glared back at him from a short distance away. He didn't even have time to think before her leg arced up and forward, catching him right below his chin, sending him flying backward...right through the door.

Tifa Lockheart, owner of the ruby eyes, and of the bar she had just been fighting in, threw her glare around the room in silent question at the rest of the bar's customers. They all remained silent though, and went back to their drinks. It was really nothing new to them, the regular frequenters of this bar. It seemed every other week, some drunken fool would poke, pinch or make overtly rude comments to the lovely Tifa...and get what was rightly coming to them. She didn't go out of her way to hurt them, in fact, she was usually very polite, the first, and even second time the fool would try this. Unfortunately, most of them just didn't take a "no" very well, and then they'd all end up like the poor schmuck she just got rid of through the front door of her bar. So, the regulars accepted this outbreak much as they had accepted the ones before...they quietly went back to finishing their ordered drinks, and went on as if nothing had ever happened.

Which happened to be exactly the way Tifa liked it. _Another night, another drunk... _She frowned at the thought. Why did she put herself through this? _I don't really need the money. I guess I just like to keep myself busy._ She picked up the twin pieces of the chair she had broken earlier and deposited them in the hallway leading to the spacious living space attached to the bar. She had decided that after saving the world _...twice..._ she mentally added, that the bar/house could use a little remodeling. Though she didn't know what she needed more space for. _Well I did back then..._ she sank further into thought _It was for our family._ She leaned against the hallway wall, unwillingly delving into memories she had no wish to revisit. _It was almost a full year ago...I had what I had always wanted. Sure, it wasn't a formal family, two saviors of the planet seeking a home, and two kids that weren't ours by birthright...but it was a family nonetheless._ she knitted her brow, bringing her hand up to touch her forehead. _It had really started after we all defeated the three brothers...not to mention Bahamut Sin. We were happy, at least I had thought we were. Marlene..._ Images of the brown haired girl who left 8 months ago flashed into her thoughts. Many happy hours spent in days now long past. _She's back living with Barret now...I suppose where she really belongs. She comes to visit me every chance she gets, and Barret even offered for me to come live with them...I guess I just couldn't leave then, just like now... _She glanced up at the pictures hanging on the wall. A little boy, once affected with a serious disease, geostigma, but now cured and healthy, caught her eye. _Ah, Denzel. I'm so glad that we found your grandparents. Finally a real family for you. It's been 6 months since you left to live with them. I still sort of wish you were here though. Your calls and visits are getting further and further apart...I guess I'm feeling really lonely today._ She sighed and moved to once again enter the bar proper. Just before she walked away however, one last figure caught her eye. _...Cloud..._ She clenched both of her hands into fists at the thought. _I'm not going to think of him...these reminiscences always lead back to him..._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I just hope he's still alive and doing well, whatever he's up to...it's been 5 months since I've heard from him...maybe he's not even...NO! I'm not going to think about it!_ She opened her eyes and strode forcefully from the hallway into the bar.

"Hey Tifa! There you are! Could me and the guys get another round please!" A nearby regular called.

"Sure thing...coming right up!" Tifa grabbed a handful of beers and headed for the table, almost completely forgetting about the blue-eyed, spiky-blonde swordsman whom she had been so purposefully trying to ignore, and failing miserably at it.

Just after depositing the bottles into eagerly empty hands, and recieving the proper amount of Gil for the drinks, she felt a cold rush of air fill the room. Tifa turned towards the door, and suddenly remembered that it wasn't there anymore. _Oh drat..._ she put her hands on her hips and walked to the entryway. Glancing outside, she saw no sign of the drunken idiot that had grabbed her waist when she had served him his drink. _As if a bad pick-up line wasn't enough, he just had to press his case..._ she snickered a little at the absolute shock on his face when he had realized, just before going through the door, that he had gotten his ass kicked by a girl... _Oh well, like I said before: another night, another drunk..._ she shivered a little bit at the chill hanging in the night air, and then grabbed the pieces of door scattered on the ground. Pausing on her way back in, she glanced at the night sky above. _A beautiful night tonight, the stars are so bright..._ Then, continuing her work, she dissappeared through the empty doorway.

* * *

Seeing the shining light in the near distance, an exhausted traveler paused in his tracks. Not thinking clear enough to find it odd that the bar lacked a door, he limped towards the light with the gait of one who has traveled far too many miles in far too short a time. Collapsing just short of his goal, he took in long ragged breaths, and tried to continue on by crawling the rest of the way. A few customers of the bar, turning in for the night, wondered briefly what was so important for this man to be on his hands and knees for. They hardly paused, though...probably another drunk, and they had best leave him alone. The traveler didn't pay their questioning glares any heed. He simply dragged himself towards the light of the open door. He knew, however, what the others did not. He knew that this was probably the only place he could accomplish his goal. Having been, up until recently, a resident here in Edge city, he knew of Tifa's bar...and of the others who used to live here. He pulled himself up to the entryway and collapsed, he had to see Tifa right away, he hadn't the time to waste resting from his journey. To him, time was a valued thing...and he, Darren, knew that it was only a matter of that valuable time, before either he found Cloud Strife...or death would find Darren.

* * *

A/N: Time for things to get started... 

_Please review..._


	3. The Life of a Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of it's characters...

* * *

The Life of a Hero?

A handful of leaves danced through the air, picked up by the late summer winds and bound for destinations unknown. That same wind tickled the tops of the grass, which sprawled out in immense prairies which finally disappeared to the northeast, underneath the looming shadows of the mountains. The millions of grass blades shuddered momentarily in the grasp of the wind until it moved on, making the prairie ripple as if it were a giant green sea. A lone island topped by a tree sprung forth from this this particular sea, and as the wind gently played over it, soft spikes of a different kind swayed in time to it's passing. A gloved hand raised briefly to pass through the blonde hair so recently disturbed by the wind before settling back to the knee it had moved from before. A thousand different songs emanated forth from the shifting prairie grass as birds called forth to each other, each in their own slightly unique way. Mako-infused blue eyes scanned the scenery and noted even the tiniest movement, from the fluttering of a bird, to the swaying of the grass. As attentive as this may seem, it was pure instinct for the man who was watching all this. Despite the outward calm, his thoughts were far, far away from the goings on of the outside world and as if to disappear entirely into his thought process, the glowing eyes closed suddenly, and a soft sigh escaped his lips.

Cloud Strife leaned back up against the tree, trying to let the peace of the outside world seep into the turmoil inside his mind. _I've been forgiven...I've even forgiven myself..._ His mouth twisted into an almost imperceptible grimace. _So why am I still running? Or is all of this just another lie..._ An uneasy felling settled in his stomach. _No...that's all in the past now... I'm content with my decisions and things are better off this way. _As if reinforcing his conclusion, he gave a slight nod of his head, but halfway through, he faltered. He knew that ultimately, he wasn't happy and he wasn't where he wanted to be. He shook his head to clear away the dissenting thoughts, but memories don't give up so easily, and for Cloud, memories can even become fatal...

---Flashback---

_"Why don't you stay where you belong...in my memories!" Cloud shouted, hands tightening on his sword._

_"I will..." Sephiroth's piercing gaze belied his weakened state. "...never be just a memory..."_

_Then there had been the gunshot, and the two ethereal presences he knew so well...followed by the curing of geostigma, and the final decision to forgive himself of past burdens. He had really been happy then and that happiness had carried through 4 months of being with friends, the kids, and Tifa..._

---End Flashback---

Cloud inwardly sighed. Why did it always come back to her? Tifa Lockheart, bartender, childhood friend, and co-savior of the planet. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that she was much better off without him around...his feelings always got the better of him. _What feelings exactly?_ These questions always left Cloud confused. _Why can't all this be easier!_ _I thought that defeating Sephiroth was difficult, but my hardest battle of late has been with myself..._ His hand came up to massage his temple. He had thought that to be away from her would ease the confusion, but it had only worsened it. _I hate feeling like this..._ He sat up straight as sensations of confusion, anger, and hope washed over him. _Do I miss her? ...yes. _He mentally answered himself._ Even her routine calls to check up on me have all but stopped...has she given up on me? I should probably let her know that I'm alive. _His hand started to move towards the phone nestled in his pocket._ But what would I say...?_ The hand stopped. _I suppose I could---_

His intense blue eyes snapped open. Someone, or something was approaching. He mentally cursed himself for losing himself in thought yet again. One hand began to tighten around the hilt of his ever-present sword. Without a sound, he swiftly swung it in a low arc, while bringing himself into a crouch. His eyes narrowed.

Jeremy had thought that he was out here. In fact he could've sworn he saw the man just a moment ago sitting out in front of that tree not too far away. He had looked as if in deep thought or simply relaxing. But then again, Jeremy had been quite a ways away. He stopped, a puzzled look creeping over his features. He brought his hand up to rub his chin. "Now where could he go to that fast...?" He asked himself quietly.

"I'm still right here..." a soft, deep voice said to his right.

"AH!" Jeremy whipped around, arms thrown out defensively. Then he recognized the voice, and took a moment to straighten himself out. "Cloud..." He began in a high pitch...then coughed and resumed his normal baritone. "Mr. Strife, I would have you know that while myself and everyone in the residency of Fort Condor owe you a deep debt of gratitude..."

Cloud twirled his sword up behind his back and sheathed it, all the while a faint look of amusement on his face.

"...I most certainly am not to be snuck up upon." Jeremy continued, dusting off his sport jacket and re-adjusting his glasses.

An aging man in his mid-fifties, immaculate in his usual three-piece suit, Jeremy Caldington...for all his huffing and scolding...was one of the few friends Cloud had made in Fort Condor. An intelligent man, not to mention a brilliant strategist, Jeremy had impressed the young swordsman, and even gained some amount of respect from him for his work.

"I'd like to have a word with you..." Jeremy began walking back towards the fort, which was visible a ways away to the east. He stopped, however, when he noticed Cloud had not followed him. "...back at the fort if you please?"

Cloud simply nodded his head and strode forward, soon passing the man with his longer gait. _He probably wants to talk about which group of monsters I should fight tommorrow, and how I should do it._ Shaking his head slightly, Cloud continued in his tireless pace. _This is my life now...to protect the people here..._ Cloud reflected on the past months of work. He had come to Fort Condor almost three months ago, looking for a place to stay...where he wouldn't be interrupted. They had recognized him from his helping them before, and needed his help again. Before it had been to break free of Shinra's ever tightening grasp, and to witness the birth of a new condor. Now it was to protect them from the ever increasing wandering monsters that roamed the area. It was infrequent work, but it was what he was best at. He rarely delivered packages anymore, but would still do it every once in a while. He stopped and turned around. He wasn't tired, but Jeremy was a little bit behind him.

Reaching the fort, he and Jeremy worked their way up to the top floor. Jeremy immediately sat down and started to talk about tommorrow's work. Cloud leaned in over the map spread out of Fort Condor and it's surrounding areas.

"I think you should check on the Mithril Mines next." Jeremy was saying. "By the look of it, they're hording up there, and you know what that means..."

Cloud pointed to a nearby grassy area just out side of the mines. "I can take them here, I think..."

"Are you sure you can handle them all? Recent scouting reports that they are back in quite a force..." Jeremy looked questioningly at Cloud, but immediately shook his head after seeing the steely face set in the younger man's features. "Crazy youth...thinks he can take on the world..." he mumbled to noone in particular, then he mentally checked himself "...though he did, after all save it twice..."

Cloud looked with a greater intensity at the map and paid no attention to the soft vibration in his pocket. He would let the phone ring and check to see who it was later...like he always did...

* * *

A/N: Character updates finally complete! You've seen what they've been doing...now it's time to see what they're going to do!

_Please Review..._


	4. The Battles Begin

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII isn't mine...

* * *

The Battles Begin...

"One...more...time..." said so softly, with intermittent gasps for air, that though the bar was bustling with customers, no one noticed the ragged man bracing himself for one last push through the doorway. _I must make it! _Darren stood up with herculean effort. _I MUST MAKE IT! _Visions of murderous eyes flashed into his mind. That was all he needed. With a small cry echoing his fatigue and pain, he dove forward...

* * *

Only one figure, sitting silently on a nearby rooftop, noticed Darren's progression into the confines of the bar. A cruel grin played over his lips, as glowing Mako-eyes centered on the sign hung above the bar's entrance. "Seventh Heaven...hm? That weakling had more strength than I had previously thought." His hand slipped behind his back and started to draw his sword from it's sheath. "It doesn't matter for him though, he's just outlived his usefulness." The figure turned away as he stood and looking back at the brightly lit doorway for a moment, nodded to the place where Darren had disappeared from. "Enjoy your last moments of life, for your end has come all too swiftly..." Then without a sound, he leapt from the rooftop into the darkness of the night.

* * *

The sound of the crash reverberated throughout the entire house. _Argh! What now! _Tifa thought angrily. _Drunks...can't leave 'em alone for a second._ She dropped the pieces of her front door where she had been depositing them, whirled around, and dashed back into the bar. Opening the door, she gasped at the sight of two of her tables knocked over and an angry mob of customers surrounding one man lying on the floor. 

"Alright...ALRIGHT!" Tifa pushed her way into the crowd around the mess. "What's going on here?"

A woman was quick to point at the stranger on the floor. "He just all of a sudden barged into our table. We didn't want to get hurt by any falling table so we all got up. Lenny here...well you can see he's a pretty big guy and...well he hit the other table..."

Lenny was quick to nod his agreement just as a nearby man spoke up. "Yeah but, see, it was all his fault...see?"

The man on the floor coughed and rolled over. "T..Tifa?..." He couldn't continue due to another spasm that wracked his entire body.

Tifa blinked, momentarily stunned. She knew this man. "Darren...?" He had been a regular at her bar up until a couple of weeks ago when he had come in for the last time, bragging about a job he had picked up. Tifa immediately crouched down to inspect the wounds evident all over him. "Hold on Darren, I'm going to help you out...just stay with me here." She frowned as she noticed how gaunt and pale he looked, like someone who hasn't slept or eaten very frequently lately. "Someone go get me some water from behind the bar..." Tifa eased Darren into a more comfortable position, then turned to go back into the living room ajoining the bar. "Keep him still and try to get him to drink some water. I'm going to go get my cure materia..." With those instructions, she dashed off towards her room. She didn't keep much materia around, but with a room full of drunks on some rowdy weekend nights...well safe was always better than sorry.

* * *

Back in the bar, another figure entered through the doorway. 

"Hey man, we've sorta got a crisis here, so the bar's probably closed now, which means you---..." Lenny trailed off as he stared at the giant sword in the newcomer's hand. "Who...wha...what are you going to use that for?"

The figure smiled slightly and said "I'm sure you can think of a good use, I know I can..." barely a moment passed before Lenny's head hit the floor, at least a second before the rest of his body did. The killer was on to his third victim before the screaming started...

* * *

_Is that screaming? _Tifa cocked her head towards the door to her room. _What's going on now!_ Full-cure materia in hand, she stood and sped off for the second time that night towards the bar's common room. Just before she had reached the door bridging the two sides of her house, the lights went out. _What the...?_ Tifa shook her head angrily _Whoever's messing around is going to pick up the tab of the broken furniture tonight..._ She reached for the door handle, then paused. _At least no one's screaming anymore..._

_

* * *

_

Darren practically convulsed with fear. Those eyes... He could see the glowing eyes again and this time he knew they weren't just in his head. He muffled a cry as he felt warm blood seeping into his clothing for the second time in two days. _No...I was so close...Why!_ The eyes narrowed, and then moved closer._ NO!_

"I've got admit it...I wouldn't have expected this place without your help." The same cold voice rang almost painfully into Darren's ears. "So I will thank you by making your death an enviable one...at least relatively painless..."

The door on the far side of the room creaked open. The glowing eyes snapped away from Darren and he heard the soft sound of metal sliding across the floor.

"Strife...?" asked the cold voice.

Tifa didn't even really think, she just followed her gut feeling that if the lights were out, screaming was heard a moment ago, and a definately non-friendly voice was asking for her friend...well all was not as it should be... She crouched and inched her way silently along the wall. _If only I knew who/what it was I'm after..._ She cringed as her foot hit an empty beer bottle in the pitch blackness. For a moment, complete silence enveloped the room. Suddenly, the sound of metal splintering wood echoed through the bar. Using pure instinct, she twisted violently towards the floor and rolled away from what she was now sure was a large bladed weapon.

"No..." the voice from before was barely a whisper, but it made Tifa shiver with the almost palpable hatred in it. "...someone else..." Again, splinters washed over her as the sword plunged into and out of a space in the floor not 10 inches from where Tifa had stopped. But this time, she was ready...

* * *

Darren winced as he heard the killer's sword hit the wooden floor. He thought for sure that Tifa was now decorating the end of it, when he heard a loud grunt and the sound of a body flying across the room to hit the far wall. He threw all cares aside as hope for Tifa's continued existence came out in a loud cry. He then heard a soft feminine voice call to him. "Darren...? Are you still with me? Quick, take this..." A rolling sound registered in his ears and he struggled to move into a position to retrieve the moving object. 

Tifa rolled the Full-cure materia in what she hoped was Darren's general position. _If he hasn't moved from where I left him, it should get right to h--_ Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sting of a sword cutting across her face. She tried to stifle her cry even as she maneuvered to escape the following thrust, which came so quick that she felt it pass through her lengths of dark hair. _Gods, that was quick..._ She knew she wasn't dealing with just any old swordsman now and so steeled herself for the next blow. It came all to swiftly, slashing out of the darkness and nicking her shoulder. With the lightning reflexes she had developed over the years, she ignored the painful slash and threw a flurry of punches towards her attacker. Even as she felt them connect, she prepped for the meteor strike that would hopefully knock him back enough to...With enough force to almost break her hand, her foe stopped her fist with his own. Still stunned by the block, she didn't have time to react when he grasped her forearm and swung around her to deliver a powerful blow to her back, sending her face first into the floor. As she hit, she slammed her hand down and used it's force to guide her into a sideways roll, saving her once again from the deadly quickness of the blade, which plunged into the floor right where she had just been. Using her momentary advantage, she kicked up with both her feet, and was rewarded with the feel of her boots hitting flesh. An enraged yell was heard, then she was soundly kicked in the side, knocking her into the pile of rubble near the front door. She started to move away, but stopped as the feel of finely sharpened metal scraped the back of her neck, and stayed there.

"I am so going to enjoy this next death..." murmured that icy voice directly above her.

Tifa stiffened and knew she hadn't a chance to move in time, when a bright flash engulfed the bar and the attacker's blade flew away from her skin. Momentarily blinded by the sudden light, the killer screamed in pain and anger. Just seconds later, Tifa heard Darren yell out. "Let's go!" Not missing the opportunty, she swiftly regained her feet and spun her leg in a roundhouse kick towards the sound of the swordsman's cries.

* * *

Darren had made his way out into the cool night air, when he heard a loud crash behind him. He turned just in time to see Tifa emerge from ther doorway walking briskly and dusting herself off. He was about to stop and talk when she yanked on his arm and practically dragged him into a run. 

"C'mon...we don't want to stick around here..." She urgently whispered while leading him through a maze of streets and alleyways.

---A While later---

He was exhausted to the point of collapsing when she stopped at an old building. Motioning him inside, Tifa glanced around quickly before heading after him. Darren looked around with a mixture of awe and confusion. This looked to be a church from the outside, but there was a glimmering pool of water here, and what appeared to be the remains of a large flowerbed. Then his eyes settled on the glinting ruby eyes of Tifa. He stepped back and gulped. "I...I guess you want...well, there's really...um..." He tried to explain.

Shaking her head, she turned away from him. "Save it for the morning. I think we could both use a good rest..."

* * *

A/N: This chapter didn't come out the way I expected it to...let me know what you think. So, as always... 

_Please review..._


	5. The Summons

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy VII.

A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone for their reviews...

* * *

The Summons...

Golden claws carefully closed the cover of the cell phone they were carrying. Human counterparts of those metal digits then brought the cell phone beneath a red cloak and deposited it next to a large, rather lethal looking, gun. Vincent Valentine glanced at the other occupant of the room and shook his head.

"I have to wonder what it is exactly, that our friend is still running from." A fiery tail swished impatiently through the air. "...and no one has any word of where he has gone?" Nanaki glanced back at Vincent.

"No..." The red-cloaked gunman paused, then continued "...it seems that all is not as well as we had first thought. With the planet, and with it's savior..."

Nanaki agreed with a nod of his head. "...and yet, there are matters which need to be relayed unto him, and to the rest of our friends." He padded softly to a window and gazed out over his home village of Cozmo Canyon. There were forces, distinctly unfamiliar, and yet strangely reminiscent, that were at work once again. He had noticed the subtle variations of the planet's never-ceasing current, the Lifestream, just recently. His grandfather had taught him the ways of being receptive to the flow if the Lifestream and how to monitor it's currents. His discoveries, he then relayed to Vincent, who, enjoying the peace and relative stability of life in Cozmo Canyon, had taken up temporary residence here. The red-furred creature knew that something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. With the curing of geostigma, all had settled into a relative peace, but now that tenative peace had been broken, and Nanaki knew that something must be done about the disturbance quickly, or things might rapidly proceed out of control. At that thought, Nanaki snorted in laughter._ Not that things were exactly in our control before. _He quickly regained his posture. _Nevertheless, something must be done to discover and subdue whatever it is, that the planet is warning us of._ He had been hoping, that with Cloud's experience in the Lifestream, and subtle connection with one who has passed into it some three years ago, that he would have at least a clue in the right direction. However, it seemed that the swordsman had once again left the familiarity of his home. To search? To hide? Nanaki did not know, but he silently hoped with all his being that Cloud would eventually come to find the peace that he deserved. "So, what did you relay to our missing friend?"

Vincent stood from his resting spot and joined Nanaki at the window. The sun was high in the sky, but the constant flame of the Cozmo Candle burned as brightly as ever. Memories danced like the flame through Vincent's mind as he stared. It had been a long hard battle for him lately. Not one of the physical sort, like those he had been growing accustomed to over these past years, but a mental one. Not entirely unlike those that Cloud had been through. He, perhaps the only one of the group, knew of the struggle that Cloud was engaged in. He didn't know where their friend had gone, but he knew of the trials that came along with one's forgivness of past mistakes. Vincent also knew that, though Cloud had indeed forgiven himself, it took time to come to terms with what he had gained...and lost. "I got his voicemail. I merely said that there was a matter we would discuss with him, and that..."

* * *

"...we are presently in Cozmo Canyon." Vincent's Voice crackled over Cloud's phone as he replayed the message. Cloud paused, then flipped his phone closed and repocketed it. He leaned forward, resting against Fenrir, his personally modified motorcycle. After his talk with Jeremy, Cloud had gone out to scout the area he was to find the growing number of monsters in the vicinity. Well, he'd just finish off any monsters he saw around, then report back to Jeremy and be on his way to Cozmo Canyon. He didn't really want to travel all that far, but if Vincent and Nanaki had called him concerned, then that was enough to get him mildly concerned too. He looked at the sun just now peaking over the mountains and noted how the the Mithril Mines practically glowed with the morning light. Slightly enthralled by the sight, he was still conscious enough to see a flurry of movement off to the side. Slowly removing his sword from it's sheath, he dismounted his motorcycle and peered towards the place where he had caught the fleeting vision. Sure enough, he could just make out the forms of a good sized group of large creatures savagely tearing into an unfortunate herbivore._ Time to get started..._ he thought, adjusting his battle gear and walking slowly but steadily towards his intended targets.

* * *

_He was smiling at her again. She couldn't quite get over it...this was the same man right? It wasn't a full smile, just a small lopsided grin, but coming from the man that really never smiled, it had almost the same effect. Ever since the defeat of Sephiroth for the second time, she'd catch him now and again just staring at her...and smiling. Tifa smiled back at Cloud "Why the grin?"_

_He glanced down and scratched the back of his head like he always did when nervous. "It's...uh...nothing." Seeing her eyebrows raise slightly in disbelief, he continued. "Well, I...I just can't get over this feeling I have."_

_When he lapsed back into silence, Tifa walked over to sit by him at her bar's counter. "What feeling is that?" She asked, genuinely curious._

_He paused, eyes still fixed to the countertop. "It's...like...being clean." His glowing eyes then raised to her ruby ones. "I can't explain it fully, but it's like...seeing the sun...after a storm. Letting you know you can continue...with what you wanted to do...before the storm." At this, he cast his stare downwards again._

_Tifa's heart faltered a beat, but biting her bottom lip a bit, she pressed on. "So what did you want to do? You know...before the storm?"_

_Cloud scratched the back of his head again. "Well...I..." He looked up at her intently. _

_His brilliant blue eyes caught ahold of her, and she half hoped that they would never let her go. She leaned forward a little, as if pressing for a response from him. He hesitantly reached forward and took her hands in his own. Her eyes widened slowly and her breath caught in her throat._

_"Tifa...I..." He had just began when the door suddenly burst open and the excited chatter of two little children filled the air. Startled by the sudden noise, her hands slipped from his own, and he tore his gaze away from her to the door. Tifa sighed just as the two kids yelled in glee. "TIFA!...CLOUD!" they ran up and bombarded the two adults with little stories from their day out with Barret, who had followed them in._

_"There we go..." he huffed, obviously tired from trying to keep up with the energetic children. "I 'spect yous two to keep yer eyes on Marlene and Denzel now...ya hear? I think...I'm ready fer a nap..."_

_Tifa glanced back at Cloud, but the moment had passed and it was all he could do to keep up with answering Denzel's questions about what he had done for the day. She sighed and turned to greet Marlene who had tugged on her pant leg. "Tifa, Tifa...see what daddy bought me!"_

Starting slightly, Tifa opened her eyes. Blinking away her sleepiness, she was immediately alert to her surroundings. The soft rays of morning hung lazily in the old church's air, only to touch gently upon the placid waters in the middle of the floor. Memories of the peaceful, caring flowergirl washed over Tifa like the water itself. Aeris...and then there were memories of Cloud too. Feelings and moments that Tifa knew she couldn't ever be a part of, rushed through her head. She knew what had happened between the two, a bond had formed that had impacted Cloud so greatly that he had never been the same since. She sighed, absently lettting her fingers drift through the still waters. She almost felt like an outsider here, for although she had loved Aeris like a sister, she also held a hidden resentment towards the woman. Aeris had done the one thing Tifa wished she had been able to do...Tifa winced, shaking herself out of her reminiscence. This wasn't the time to think about that and Aeris deserved so much better than Tifa's feelings of remorse. Off to thr far side of the church, Darren stirred in his sleep. Suddenly last night's events replayed more clearly in Tifa's mind. She was brimming with questions about Darren's sudden appearance, his unhealthy condition, and the mysterious intruder who murdered so many people. She shivered, recalling her fight vividly _ And he almost got me too. I wonder if they're all related somehow...is this murderer is after Darren? Hopefully it'll all be explained when he wakes up._

Her phone suddenly split the silence with it's ring. She quickly grabbed it out if her pocket. "Hello?" She asked quietly

"Yo...it's me..." Reno's voice came across the line

"Oh. What's up?" Tifa was sort of puzzled. After the second coming of Sephiroth and the summoning of Bahamut Sin, the Turks had been far friendlier to the former members of AVALANCHE, but still the call surprised her.

"Uh, see...the Boss wants to speak to you and Cloud..." Reno sounded a little busy at the moment. "So can you come meet us as soon as possible? It's kinda urgent..."

Tifa paused. "Well, I sort of ran into some...uh...trouble. You know, it's really not a good time..." She said briefly

"C'mon...you can help us out right? So anyway...meet us at the Gold Saucer..." Reno's voice suddenly regained his usual cockiness. "...and mebbe afterwards, you and I could have some..." then another voice was faintly heard in the background. Reno responded to the new voice with a hint of anger. "What d'ya mean 'get to the point' ? I'm trying to talk here 'lena" He sounded like he had turned away from the phone to say the last.

"Reno...I'm not sure..." Tifa started

"Boss says it's important, about the Lifestream and possible other remnants abroad." Reno cut in.

Tifa went silent, maybe the attacker of last night...

"I knew that'd get your attention, see you at the Gold Saucer!" the line went dead before Tifa could respond.

_The Gold Saucer eh?_ Tifa brought her hands to her chin in thought. Maybe she could get some answers there if Darren didn't know anything. Just as she happened to think about him, Darren wildly convulsed. His eyes shot open and seemed to be focused on a point very close to him. Tifa could just barely hear his whispers. _Why is he talking about eyes?_ She quickly moved over to his side and attempted to calm him.

"Darren...DARREN!..." Tifa gently touched his arm.

"AHHH!" Darren scrambled back, but then his eyes regained a more usual focus and he calmed down somewhat. "Wha...where?"

"Calm down...you're somewhere safe." Tifa smiled briefly, then moved backwards a step and sat down, folding her legs under her. She looked back at him expectantly.

"Tifa...I...well..." Darren paused to gather his thoughts. "First off...thank you...you saved me, back in the bar. I guess I owe you much more than a thank you, though. Let's see, where to begin..."

* * *

Sending his sword whistling through the air behind him, Cloud turned with the sword and felt it's jarring impact with one of the few monsters left on the field. Shifting his weight, he easily removed the blade from what used to be the head of the beast and pivoted, bringing the sword in a high arc, finally leveling out just inches from the monster charging at Cloud's back. Grimacing as the creature didn't stop in time, Cloud once again tore free the blade and leapt straight up, heaving his sword up above his head. It started to glow with a bright light. Reversing it's path, Cloud then came down with full force on the biggest of the pack. Blinding light shone from the impact point, eventually fading to show Cloud left standing above the fallen foe. Many of it's companions lay around it and Cloud's swath of destruction could clearly be seen through what had once been a horde of blood-thirsty monsters. Breathing somewhat heavily, he cleaned off his sword and twirled it in his signature move, timing it perfectly to end up sliding it right back into it's sheath. 

"There... that ought to hold them off for a while." Cloud then strode from the grisly scene and back to his motorcycle parked nearby. He carefully removed his fighting gear and placed them into bags strapped to Fenrir. Then, his phone vibrated again. Curious to see who had called him, he checked the ID and furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement. Giving in to curiosity, he flipped it open uttering a simple "Hello."

"Hey kid...Long time no see, except me seeing you on the news every once in a while. Listen to me, kid...by the way, as if you didn't know this is Dio...so anyways.." The owner of the Golden Saucer took a breath then continued. "I heard you got yourself a little business running."

"Get to the point..." Cloud stated clearly

"A man after my own heart, likes to keep it straight and simple. Deal is this. One package...no questions...and 10 grand is yours." Dio paused to let the large amount of money sink in. "I'm in need of the best here, and everyone says you do your job excellently...which is why I need you. You know...extra security."

Cloud thought about it for a minute. "Where's it going?"

"Wutai..." Dio said. "Like I said though, you ain't getting a specific name."

Debating it over in his mind, Cloud eventually said. "Ok...I'll be there tommorrow."

"Good, nice talking to you kid...see you when you get here." Dio's end of the line went dead.

Cloud hung up, then got on his bike. _It's right on my way to Cozmo Canyon, and a little extra money here and there doesn't hurt._ Nodding his head, he then pulled his riding glasses down over his eyes and started the engine. Kicking up the dirt as it flew off, Fenrir's throaty growl slowly faded into the distance.

* * *

Tifa sat in thought of the story she just heard. It had confused her even more than she was before. If Darren was correct, then some psycho killer was on the loose, and she remembered the glow of his eyes when she fought him in her bar. That could mean only one thing: Mako. Whoever this was, was infused with Mako and therefore deadly. She cooly regarded Darren again. "I don't suppose you got a good look at him?" 

"Not really..." He responded "All I know is that he's not much taller than me, has glowing eyes, inhuman strength, and likes to kill people without any warning..."

Tifa grimaced at the thought. "Well, we've got to keep moving, for all I know, he could find us here any moment now." Though her ego ached for a rematch, she knew that to do so would be stupid...and wouldn't accomplish anything more than possibly the deaths of the two people in this room. "Ok...hope you're ready to move...we're heading out."

Darren stood up and brushed himself off. They had both used the Full-cure materia on themselves to heal the injuries left over from last night. So he was actually feeling fine...if a little bit hungry. "So where are we off to?"

Tifa had been debating just that. Then she snapped her fingers and pulled out her phone. Punching up a few numbers, she held the phone up to her ear. When a voice answered loudly on the other end, she responded "Cid...it's me, Tifa...can you come pick us up? Aeris's Church...to where?..." She paused. "...alright this might sound crazy, but I want to head to the Golden Saucer..."

* * *

A/N: These chapters just get longer and longer. 

_Please Review..._


	6. Reunited

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything even closely related to Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

Reunited

Strong hands easily gripped the steering wheel of the mighty airship as it flew across cloudy skies. But the splendor of the sunlight dancing off the tops of the puffy white mountains in the sky was almost lost on the steely gaze of the captain. One look at him would tell you that his thoughts weren't all entirely focused on the skies ahead. A couple of crewmen quickly glanced back at their captain before returning to work as he grunted and lit another cigarette. The thoughts in his mind were flying almost as fast as the airship as he recalled the recent events leading up to his unscheduled pick up of what he could only think of as trouble. Cid Highwind's glare settled briefly on the comely figure gracing the railing in front of the large front window of his airship. Truth be told, it had been quite a while since he had seen Tifa, or any of the rest of his friends, and he really didn't mind picking her up. The seasoned pilot wasn't about to admit any of that, however, she had already gotten the best of him once this trip. He half-chuckled at the thought, maybe he was already losing his touch. When he picked her and her companion up, he was about to let her have an earful about his busy flightplans and all the commitments he had to break. All she did was smile, kiss him on the cheek, and say a thank you while walking on board, thus shutting him up before he had even uttered a word. But then again, her companion, David? Daniel? D- something, had tried to shake his hand. This time the pilot did chuckle. That newcomer had gotten quite the earful anyway and now he was somewhat timid about addressing Cid.

"Cid?..." Tifa's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Mmm?" He responded

"I think I should bring you up to speed about things..." She turned away from the scenery, the sunlight framing her to give her an unearthly aura.

"...'bout #! time..." He leveled his gaze at the closest crewman. "Ensign...take the helm..."

The crewman saluted smartly "Yes Sir!"

Cid passed control of the airship over almost reluctantly. Then he started to follow Tifa to the conference room. He knew there must've been something happening to make her call him up so suddenly. They had a little time before they would arrive at the Golden Saucer, and if she needed his help he'd be all too happy to give it to her...as long as he got the chance to give her the earful she had coming!

* * *

He ducked deeper into the shadows as they passed, though he desired nothing more than to leap out and tear all three apart into tiny pieces. He knew the timing wasn't right...not yet. He sheathed his sword as the two men and the woman walked further down the ship's corridor. He'd have his chance to kill the two that escaped him in the bar, the new, older man, and even the entire crew. But that wouldn't bring him any closer to Strife. He mentally cursed, then followed the receding trio. Cautiously he peered around the corner before seeing them disappear into a small room. The woman paused at the doorway and looked behind her. He quickly pulled back from the corner. Yes, she was lucky to be alive. She and that pathetic fool he had originally tasked with finding Strife. But then a small, cruel grin twisted his features as he told himself that their luck was about to run out...

* * *

An hour later, Tifa, Darren, and Cid walked out onto the pad designated for airships at the world's biggest amusement park. The Golden Saucer spread in all it's glittering glory in front of them, beckoning them to come partake in the best food, rides, and entertainment that the planet had to offer. Even Tifa and Cid, jaded as they were with all the experiences they had in saving the world, took a moment to take in all that they saw around them. The sun was just setting, it's golden light just peeking over the western horizon. Even though the day was just about done, the true life of the Golden Saucer was just about to surge forth. Giant spotlights burst with light, illuminating the golden towers lending the entertainment capital of the world it's name. Then, fireworks shot up to herald the oncoming of night, and the parties that were to ensue. On clear nights like these, the Saucer could be seen from miles away in any direction, almost a torch in the night, bidding the entire world to come and experience all that was offered. Darren's jaw almost dropped open, having never been to this wonderland before, it was all he could do to not pass out with his senses taking in the streaming flow of sights, sounds, smells, and feelings emenating from all over. 

"C'mon kids...we've got work to do..." Cid strode forward to greet the attendant on the deck, his glare striking the young man to say that if anything should happen to Cid's prize possesion, the young man would get the equal amount of damaged carved out of his hide.

"Right..." Nodding, Tifa followed Cid and then turned to beckon to Darren, still dazzled by the overwhelming sensations of the Golden Saucer. She wanted to get this meeting done and get some answers as quickly as possible. As much as she knew the Turks were trustworthy enough to be civil, she also remebered the mentality of Rufus Shinra, the ex-president and their leader. He wouldn't offer anything without a price attached to it and it worried her as to what that price might be. She calmed herself though, at least she might get a clue as to who the attacker is...and why he was after Cloud. A movement caught her eye and she noticed that the trolley was moving towards the Saucer's other entrance. _Most likely another load of passengers coming to spend their life savings here_. She thought with a slight shake of her head. Another thought passed through her mind as she walked off to the designated meeting place. _If only that were what I was here for too..._

_

* * *

_

Cloud's face was fixed into a permanent frown as he was crammed into the small trolley slowly making it's way towards the shining lights of the Golden Saucer. If only he had thought to arrange seperate transport into the Golden Saucer proper. Shaking his head, he then looked outside just as the setting sun disappeared beneath the horizon causing a flurry of fireworks to explode from the golden towers of his destination. _The night just got started..._ He thought briefly_ Ah well...just go in, work things out with Dio, rent a room for the night, then I'll be on my way._ His gaze caught the sleek outline of an airship on one of the decks extending from the outside of the towers. _Maybe I should consider getting one of those for myself..._ Then he laughed mentally at the thought_ No...I like my Fenrir too much. Still, Cid's got himself a good plan..._ He lapsed back into quiet thoughfulness at the mention of his pilot friend. He wondered how Cid, and every other member of the group that saved the planet, was doing. The same feeling of remorse for not keeping in touch hit him like a punch to the stomach. _No..._ He steeled himself._ Not now...I'll find out about them later, with Nanaki and Vincent. Now I've got a job to do._ Still the thoughts of his friends drifted across his mind and kept him occupied the rest of the trip to the Golden Saucer's trolley station. Choosing not to pile out with the rest of the eager customers, he held back a little waiting for the doorway to clear before heading out to find his sleeping arangements, and then Dio.

"Ticket please Sir!" a brightly colored stuffed Mog greeted him at the door. Cloud flashed his pass before entering through the packed entrance. People were everywhere, rushing here and there, trying to make the most of their night. Cloud looked up and paused as he remembered the last time he and the group were here to have fun. He closed his brilliant Mako-infused eyes, _Tifa and I, we went and performed in a play...hah, never thought I would be that embarassed. But then we went on the... _He shook his head and his eyes snapped open _NO! I've got something to do! _He narrowed his eyes and walked down the pathways leading to the inn on the Saucer's grounds. Every once in a while, he had to wait for a group of people or dodge out of the way of a horde of kids running off to play more games and ride more rides. He wished he were back on the quiet plains outside of Fort Condor. If only the laughter and screams around him were the quiet chirping of birds, or the soft rushing of the wind. He sighed and finally reached the door to the Haunted Hotel. Having been here before, he brushed right past the doorman, dressed as a ghoul, and payed no attention to the various monstrosities and ghosts decorating the hotel's grand foyer. Quickly going about business in a formally polite, if cold manner, he purchased a room, then went about taking his single large pack up to it. He unpacked his belongings just as efficiently, pausing only to examine his sword for any marks before setting it upon the bed. Weapons weren't usually allowed in the Golden Saucer, but as two-time savior of the world, he held some special advantages over the normal customer. Cloud then sat on the bed himself and dialed up the number he had for reaching Dio.

"State your business for calling this number." a feminine voice answered him.

"I have business with Dio, I'm supposed to make a delivery..." Cloud started

"Ah kid...good to know you're here." Dio's voice rang loudly over the phone, interrupting Cloud. "Tell you what...I'm busy for a little bit, but why don't you go and enjoy yourself a little. It's on the house!"

"I'm not here to enjoy myself...You needed me, I'm here..." Cloud cut in.

"Good...good...Have fun..okay kid? I'll be with you in a little while." Dio's end of the line went dead.

Cloud sighed then leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, then placed his chin on his fists. He really didn't want to stay very much longer, but he was here for the night anyway right? Then he remembered the Battle Square and perked up a little. Perhaps he would visit and touch up on his battle skills. He glanced casually out the window as he reached for his sword and stopped dead...

* * *

"Rufus Shinra summoned us here...and then doesn't meet with us right away!" Tifa's voice made even the normally impassive Rude cringe. 

"I'm telling you..." Reno cut in "It'll be only a little bit...besides babe, this'll give us a little time to...well you know..." he completed with a suggestive hint to his voice.

Tifa whirled around to glare at Reno. He backed off a bit, raising his hands in a defensive posture. "Okay...okay...just be patient with the boss. He's doing some important stuff right now. Heck, you didn't even bring along Mr. My-hair-is-sharper-than-my-sword."

Cid pressed forward when Tifa faltered a moment. "Hey punk, just get us in to see Shinra, or your #-ing hair isn't going to be the only burning-red body part you have!"

"Ah...shut it, old man..." Rude murmured from the wall.

Quicker than a blink, Cid stomped on Reno's foot. Then while the red-head was violently protesting, Cid leaned in, grabbed Reno's arm and threw him into the wall...and Rude. Tifa supressed a giggle as she saw the two forms struggling to get up off the floor.

Having a good chuckle himself, Cid leveled a warning finger at the two Turks. "Now, don't let that call for us to come meet Shinra be too late!" He turned and walked out the door, nearly running into Darren, eagerly waiting for the news outside.

Tifa followed Cid, then told Darren what had happened and urged him to go on and do what he wanted for a little while, until they were called back. Cid muttered something about going to check on his airship. So Tifa strolled to a nearby railing and stared off at the sights of the nighttime Golden Saucer. From her relatively lofty vantage point, she could see almost everything. From the far off Chocobo racing track, the whirling coasters of the speed area, and the glowing lights of the battle arena, to the gaming square where the group had first met Cait Sith and the much closer Haunted Hotel. Then her eyes rested on the Event Square platform. She blushed a little unconsciously. There she and Cloud had randomly acted in a play, having no clue that they were to be the stars in it. He had looked so embarassed and yet so handsome. Then following the same train of thought, her eyes came to see the giant ferris wheel that she and Cloud had ridden to see the sights of the Saucer from ther air. Her eyes closed in distant thought and she felt the wind and let it assault her, making her long hair flow back. She had tried to tell him then, above all the scenery of the Golden Saucer, tried to make him understand her pain. The pain in her heart she felt whenever she looked at him, and saw him staring at Aeris they way she stared at him. Tried...and failed. The words had been the hardest part, how does one tell a close friend that they meant so much more? But eventually she had gotten them out, those words of friendship, and love, only to find that they were lost. The roar of the never-ceasing crowd, the explosions of the nearby fireworks, she didn't know which it was, but the words of her heart were torn apart and never reached their intended target. _Funny..._ She thought_ you'd think that once I had said them, that they'd be that much easier to say again..._ but she had never tried again and she knew that to be one of her biggest regrets._ And now...I don't know if...well, I'll probably never see him again anyway._ Tilting her head downward, she settled more firmly into her stance and dove deeper into her memories.

---Flashback---

_There it was, but he wasn't here. The note on the counter stirred with the wind as if to beckon her to read what she most desperately did not want to read. She knew it was from Cloud, she knew what was on it, and yet, she couldn't bring herself to believe it at all. Her hand hesitantly reached out for the small piece of paper. Trembling enough to make the note shake a little, she brought it up so she could read the obviously hastily scribbled writing._

_Tifa, _

_You know how bad I am with words, and I am even worse with goodbyes. I know you will hate me for this, but I cannot stay with you any longer. You are in danger with me around. Danger I may not be able to protect you from. I am sorry...about our promise...about leaving after I said I'd stay. I hope that you follow your dreams again, instead of always waiting for me. I -------_

_Cloud_

_The last sentence was obscured by marks made with the pen, obviously he had written something, then scratched it out. Soon though, the ink started to blot against the onset of tears falling onto the page. It was crumpled then thrown violently against the wall. Wild cries of "Why?" were soon followed by more subdued weeping as Tifa backed into the corner of her bar and curled up against the walls. Soon all was quiet, except for occasional soft sobs and calls for the man that had done this to her. The bar never opened that day, it never opened that week, and it had taken almost two more weeks for her friends to coax her back into the world of the living..._

---End Flashback---

* * *

Cloud couldn't believe it, he even rushed out of the hotel to confirm it. Half-illuminated in the light of one of the giant spotlights stood the woman who had haunted his thoughts and dreams for almost as long as he could remember and leaving her had only increased it. As if his gut instinct were taking over he found himself moving through the crowds, afraid each time his vision of her was obscured that she'd disappear. Moving faster, he pushed his way to the upper level upon which she stood, he hair billowing out behind her, her eyes closed, and a somewhat pained expression on her face. He stopped a few feet behind her, his eyes fixed to her form and his arm starting to reach for her. Then reason suddenly hit him. What could he say...more importantly, what would she say? Every fiber of his being urged him to take those last few steps toward her, to apologize and to promise to be better. Again, though, his head stopped him, he shook his head, it wasn't that easy...it never was. Tifa may be one of the most forgiving people he had ever met, but even she would have trouble finding it in her heart to forgive him. Suddenly, her cell phone's ring startled them both. 

Tifa flipped open her phone and settled it against her ear. Nodding and saying "Alright, on my way.", she whirled around and collided with someone else. Starting to apologize, she paused. Swallowing hard, she recognized the clothes he wore and immediately afterwards smelled his scent. Breathing hard she slowly glanced upwards until she met his striking blue eyes. _No..._ she wrenched her gaze away _Why now? How...? _Then his arms found their way around her and on instinct, her arms slid around him. She couldn't move, she could barely breathe, her eyes were glued shut...and then his voice, saying her name, crushed all hope of resistance in her and the tears started in her eyes once again...

* * *

A/N: All is well? I think not... (grins and laughs evilly) 

_Please Review..._


	7. Acceptance of the Terms

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or it's characters.

**

* * *

**

**  
Acceptance of the Terms**

Rufus Shinra tapped his fingers on the long wooden table set before him. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips drawn into a tight, thin line. Sitting immaculate in his pressed white suit, his normally cool, reserved stance was taken over by a more threatening forward lean finally resolving into an icy glare thrown across the room at the pilot lounging opposite him. If looks could kill, Cid Highwind woul be dead several times over by now, as it happened to be though, Cid merely kicked back a little more in the conference chair he was in and muttered something to the effect of: "You made her wait, so now you'll wait for her..."

* * *

Cloud couldn't believe it. He had been, just a few minutes ago, holding the girl of his dreams and all had been suddenly resolved for him. All the inward confusion, all the haunting frustration had flown at her touch. He knew he didn't want to leave her again, he knew what he wanted from life, and she was standing right in front of him. She also, just recently, had given him the large reddish mark on the side of his face... 

A torrent of emotions tore through her at his touch. Tifa could barely remember to breathe. Joy at his being alive, confusion at his sudden appearance, contentment at being held by him, anger at his audacity to show up after being gone so long without word. A moment in heaven in his arms faded all too quickly into the confusion and resentment that followed. She pushed him away and barely in control of herself, struck him soundly across his cheek. He staggered back, his hand flying up to cover the stinging area. "How dare you..." Tifa hissed "After all this time! I didn't know where you were, I didn't know why you left..."

He couldn't have looked more lost. "...the note..." he murmured.

"It didn't tell me ANYTHING!" Tifa's rage caused a few people close by to back away. "Just that you were leaving...again!" she faced away from him. "I thought we were better...our family was better..." her shoulders started to sag, the storm in her head slowly starting to fade. "Was it too much to ask? Just to be there? Why?..."

He cast his gaze towards the ground. The age old guilt crept back over him like a familiar shadow. Were his reasons for leaving really all that good? He shook his head and snuck a glance back up at his childhood friend. She had wandered, distraught, a few paces away, her hands covering her face. Her soft cries hung in the air, causing him more pain than any blow she could strike him with. _How have I caused this much pain?_ The guilt greedily sunk into his thoughts. _What have I done to this woman, when all I wanted to do was spare her the burden that I am..._ He gritted his teeth together. _Now I know why I'm better off away. I should have stayed back at the hotel._ Cloud knew why he had gone to her, though, and the revelations he had just felt had not disappeared. He turned away from her and brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head. _Should I try to apologize? Could I even hope to regain her friendship? Should I just leave now?_ At most other times, his gut instinct had pulled him one way or another, however it seemed that instinct, along with all logical reasoning, had left him entirely. He turned back toward Tifa, only to find that she was facing him as well. Building tears had replaced the blazing fire in her ruby eyes. He hated himself to even think that he had caused those tears. Hesitantly, he stepped forward.

* * *

Mako-infused eyed shot wide open, then as realization of his goal entered his mind, a cruel grin found it's way to his lips. There he was...Strife... The killer had been about to give up his watch on the girl from the bar, but now all his torturous inactivity was finally at an end. His smile became bigger and more evil when he realized that Strife didn't even have a weapon. This was going to be so easy, he didn't know why all the others mother had sent had failed to kill this man. He gripped the hilt of his sword in anticipation. He judged that he could just kill the girl on his way to Strife, not that she looked like she was in any condition for a rematch. The thought crossed him seomwhat as a disappointment, but he shook the feeling off. Leaning forward to start his attack run, he stopped just as the older blonde man and the weakling who had joined up with the girl from the bar originally, walked into sight. The weakling wouldn't be much of a fight, but the older man had a fearsome looking spear with him and the pilot held it in a way that suggested he could wield it with deadly ease. The glowing eyes narrowed, thoughts of charging in anyways and taking them all on at once, reflected upon their shining surfaces. But reason held him back, he had been hidden away on the ship once before, waiting to deal out their doom...he could wait a little longer, perhaps for a better time to complete his goals...

* * *

Tifa couldn't look away from his eyes. The brilliant blue orbs had captivated her before on many occasions, but this time it felt as if she were finally seeing past them, directly into his soul. His features had frozen into a solemn, and somewhat pained, expression. He stepped toward her and her heart skipped a beat. She had just about convinced herself that he would leave her again, and this time, she wouldn't blame him. She bit back feelings of remorse for striking him. Had he really deserved that? A good berating, but a slap? She couldn't really remember what had possessed her to do such a thing. Suddenly, she heard her name being called. Turning around she saw Cid and Darren walk out onto the platform she and Cloud were standing on. Darren looked completely oblivious to the obvious emotional turmoil between her and Cloud, but Cid stopped and had surprise written alll over his face when he spotted Cloud. 

"Spike? That you? Long time no see..." Cid walked up uncertainly behind Tifa. "What're you doing here?"

Cloud looked away as he said "...package to deliver..."

Darren stared curiously at Cloud and then it dawned on him. "You...you're Cloud Strife!"

Cloud just glanced irritably at Darren before returning his eyes to Tifa, who was hastily wiping her eyes free of any trace of wetness.

Taking a deep breath, Tifa turned to Cid. "Sorry about being late... I got caught up..."

Cid motioned toward the Gold Saucer proper with a tilt of his head. "No worries, Shinra was just getting his panties in a bunch over your absence. Let's go."

Cloud frowned "Rufus Shinra?"

"Yeah, can you think of any other Shinras runnin' about?" Cid nodded.

Cloud paused before asking "What does he want?"

Cid looked about to respond before Tifa cut in. "You can come with...if you want"

"Who's he?" Cloud glanced at Darren

"I'm Darren. This really evil guy threatened me with a painful death if I didn't come find you..." Darren held out his hand

Cloud's quizzical glare sent Cid chuckling under his breath. "C'mon we've gotta get back to the meeting..." He turned and strode off the platform, Darren following right behind him.

Cloud began to walk aftter them, but Tifa laid her hand on his arm. "Cloud...I...we'll talk later, ok?" Taking one last glance into his eyes, she dashed off to follow Cid.

Shaking his head, Cloud couldn't help but wonder what was going on as he left the platform in the wake of the newly departed Tifa. Suddenly, he tensed and threw his glare at a shadowy corner overlooking the platform he had just left. Seeing it empty, he scratched the back of his head again and continued on his way, the bad feelings of being watched, and having to meet with Rufus, never quite leaving his mind.

* * *

A curious crowd gathered outside the broken down door of the Seventh Heaven Bar. One man peeked inside and immediately called out. "This must've been one heck of a fight!" He pointed to the smashed tables and the splintery gauges in the wooden floor. "I left here last night and none of this was looking like this." 

"I was here too...and he's right...nothin' happened before but a bit of a scuffle 'tween Tifa and one guy too drunk to look for the line he was crossin'." Another man stepped into the trashed bar. "But Tifa took care of him like she takes care of everyone else who steps o'er the line..." A small chuckle came from the crowd, all of them knowing the sweet barmaid enough to catch his implied meaning.

Suddenly a faint cry was heard from the back of the crowd. "Daddy! What happened to Tifa's place?" Then, a large black man pushed his way to the front, a small girl trailing behind him.

"Don' know hunny...but I'm gonna find out!" the man whipped around to face the steadily growing crowd. "Wuz anyone actually here to see anthing?" Hearing no response, he spun around again and marched into the bar. "Don' know what happen'd to mah girl Tifa, but I'm gonna get the bastard that done this..." The man's one good hand clenched into a fist, while the other shifted it's gleaming metallic form into that of a very impressively sized weapon. Barret Wallace strode back out side and knelt next to the little girl peeking through the empty doorframe. "Marlene, you're gonna hafta stay wid Denzel for a bit...ok?" When she nodded hesitently, he stood up to once again face the crowd. "Ok, now dat's settled...who wants to show me the son of a..." He glanced at Marlene smiling up at him. "...the guy who messed wid Tifa!" A couple of whispers passed through the assembled people before Barret raised his gun-arm and glared at the second man to speak earlier. "You..." The man gulped audibly "You know dis guy...NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Barret grinned as the man started stuttering a reply. Tifa was missing, and since he didn't have the slightest clue where to start looking for her, he might as well pay a visit to the guy who messed with her in the first place.

* * *

"Enough with the nonsense, Shinra, what did you mean by telling us there may still be remnants about?" Cid's voice interrupted loudly halfway through Rufus's offer to serve them something to drink. 

But, the man in the white suit just smiled coldly and sat down. "Alright, let us proceed to business. I'm glad to see you could join us Cloud." Upon hearing no reply from the warrior leaning casually in the doorway, he continued. "Let's cut to the chase. I want something, and you want something." He cut off Cid before the pilot had halfway opened his mouth. "...And I think that that thing we want is the same. So I'm willing to trade you some pertinent information towards your goal in the hopes of your cooperating towards mine."

Tifa eyed him warily. "What's this _common_ goal?"

Rufus laughed quietly. "You say that with such mistrust, my dear. But I assure you, our goals are one and the same. You and yours desire the one thing you have fought so long and greatly for: Peace. I, on the other hand, want peace on a grander scale...but it is peace nonetheless"

Cloud stood up straight and locked his piercing gaze with the lazily cunning gaze of Rufus. "How do you propose to grant us this?"

"This information I hold, about said remnants, should gaurantee your freedom from worry, should it not?" Rufus crossed his arms in front of himself, a grin playing about his lips. "Once you defeat your enemies, we all will rest more easily. However,..."

"There's the matter of your...goal..." Cloud shook his head. "What do you want in return?"

Rufus shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not asking for much...I'm just looking for simple ignorance..."

Three echoes of confusion spread from the members of AVALANCHE

"Simply put..." Shinra continued "...I'm looking to, how shall I put this..., take another chance at being president of a multi-national corporation." He threw up his hands towards the surpirsed outbursts around the room. "Please, please...I'm not looking to restore Shinra Co. to it's former glory..."

"If you can call it that..." Cid interjected

Rufus continued witha brief glare at the smirking pilot. "I'm looking to start anew...not to rebuild, but to move on...into a better era of living. Don't you think the people of the world deserve the standard of living they had before?"

Tifa stood up. "It was barely living...as you call it...and there certainly was no standard! You've probably never even set foot in the slums of Midgar!"

"Please, hear me out..." Rufus sighed, then leaned back in his chair. "...what I want, is to join up with Reeve's WRO...not replace him...and take that to the next level. All I want you to do is..."

"You want us to ignore your return to power, and turn our backs to your personal reshaping of the world." Cloud cut in quietly. "I don't know if we can do that..."

Rufus stared silently at the blonde warrior, mentally reminding himself to never underestimate these saviors of the planet again. Then, he turned and retrieved a packet of papers, sealed tightly, dropping it with an audible thud on the table. "I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this part of negotiating...but here we are anyway." he stated in a low voice, devoid of the politeness that it had held before. "I know about the attack at your bar, Tifa..."

Cloud's eyes widened, his gaze quickly centering on an equally startled Tifa.

Tifa was at a loss...that had happened a day ago! "H...how did you..."

Showing a toothy grin, Rufus wagged his finger at her. "Tsk, tsk, my dear. You should know by now that my informants keep me very up to date. I'm only offering one more time...this information that could lead you to the rest of a happy, heathly life, for simple ignorance, something not really that hard to do."

The members of AVALANCHE exchanged glances. Then Cloud's phone rang, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room. He flipped it open to be greeted by Dio's enthusiastic voice.

"Alright kid..." Cloud grimaced. That 'kid' part was really getting on his nerves. "...I'm ready to give the package and final instructions on delivery." Dio rambled on

"Ok, where do I meet you?" Cloud glanced at the mixed stares coming from around the conference room. He thought he heard a 'so he does answer it...' mutter coming from Tifa, Cid looked eager to get out of there, and if Rufus's glare was any colder, it might've frozen any water within a few miles.

"Come on up to my museum ok? You've been there before eh?" Dio snickered a little at this.

"Yeah..." Cloud shook his head at the memory of getting the black materia a few years back. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He closed his phone and turned to the others in the room.

"If we could get back to business..." Rufus gestured at the file on the table.

"Ok...fine..." Cloud stepped forward and retrieved the file.

Tifa glanced worriedly at Cid and Rufus broke into a large smile. "So glad we could come to this agreement..."

Cloud half-turned back before exiting through the now open doorway. "You said peaceful...and a good standard of living. I'm holding you to that..." Then he disappeared outside with Tifa and Cid throwing equally menacing glares toward the former president.

Now alone in the room, no one could see the dark grin slowly creeping across Rufus Shinra's face...

* * *

Back at Cid's airship, Cloud turned to leave. Tifa stepped in front of him, biting nervously on her bottom lip. "You're not...leaving...again?" she asked quietly. 

Cloud could only hold her hopeful glare for a moment before he broke away. "Tifa...I..." _Curse her! I can hold my own with the likes of Sephiroth...but she breaks through me like glass!_ As much as his head urged him to run away and forget this all happened, to retreat back into his carefully constructed new life...his conscience suddenly reared in him, cutting through his defenses and forced his glare back up to meet Tifa's eyes. Guilt pressed tightly then, threatening to choke him. "No..." he whispered. Then, with slightly more strength: "I will see this through..."

A small smile made it's way onto her features. Brightening, it seemed to him, the night more than the Golden Saucer's giant spotlights ever could. "Ok...take care of what you need to and meet us back here afterwards..." Tifa turned and with a single glance back at him, entered the awaiting airship.

Cloud shook himself out of his momentary daze, and strode off to find Dio. Making his way through the noisy commotions he first stopped at the Haunted Hotel to retrieve his belongings. He strapped his sword on to his back, and checked out, then turned in the direction of the museum.

A few minutes later, he found his way to the battle arena section and finally into the museum.

"Ah there we go...knew it wouldn't be too long." Dio greeted him, bringing with him a slender, yet extremely long package. "Here we are kid. I expect it to be delivered to a Master Godo Kirasagi without too much trouble eh?"

Cloud blinked at the mention of Yuffie's father, then nonchalantly nodded, reaching out to take the package. It had surprising weight and he almost immediately recieved an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach when he held it. It was almost as if he had held this thing before, and it bore with it the bad memories of that previous encounter.

Dio handed him a pouch of jingling coins. "Here's half the gil I promised you, the rest to be recieved upon confirmation that the package got where it's going to...ok?"

Cloud simply nodded again and turned to head back to Cid's airship. He heard Dio call out as he left. "Extra special care...eh? I'm paying you for that!"

* * *

Seeing Cloud Strife entering the airship was the watcher's cue to act. Effortlessly, he sprinted across the docking platform, then leapt up into the closing entryway. Slipping so quickly into the nearby shadows, it was almost as if he had never left the airship in the first place. His Mako eyes narrowed when he spotted the package Strife was carrying. Like Cloud, he too felt something when he saw it. Unlike Cloud, he recognized it for what it was, and the feeling he felt was anything but unpleasant. _A suitable weapon to bring about your doom, Cloud Strife...very suitable indeed._ Was all he thought as he merged deeper into the shadows themselves, waiting for the right time to strike...the right time to kill...

* * *

A/N: Sorry, this chapter took a little longer in the process because I wasn't sure how to bridge this one from the last. Hope you found it suitable, let me know. So, again... 

_Please review..._


	8. To Gain and to Lose

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or it's characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Gain and to Lose...**

Darren shifted nervously from foot to foot in the small conference room onboard Cid's airship. The reason for his uneasiness stood across the room from him, twin cold Mako-infused eyes leveled into a hardened stare. It seemed to Darren that Cloud was not staring at him, but rather at his very soul. His nervousness increased and had it not been for Tifa's timely entrance, he probably would've done something extreme, not to mention embarassing. Thanking the gods that Cloud's piercing blue gaze, now somewhat softened, had turned to the lovely brunette. He, too, turned to face Tifa.

"Here's the file from Rufus, but..." She started slowly. "I think we should go over everything else once more." She then fixed her gaze on Cloud for a moment. "So everybody knows where we are."

Darren swore he saw Cloud face grow even more grim at Tifa's last statement, then he quickly looked away as all the attention was suddenly upon him. "I suppose I should start...right?" He glanced around the room at the gathered AVALANCHE members. Cid propped with his feet up and his cigarette's smoke lazily drifting upwards, Tifa sitting quietly at the table, her gaze strong and encouraging, though seeming slightly preoccupied, and Cloud's casually leaning, unmoving form with the disturbingly unblinking glare. "Um...well, it started when I picked up this job, just a few weeks ago, for a group that called themselves the Risk Neutralization Agency...at least that was what was on the paychecks. They didn't seem to interested in who they picked up to work for them and I guess the work wasn't too demanding either... The only thing was, for the work we were doing, we were getting paid really well. I think this had to do with the so-called _risk_ involved. It really didn't matter to any of us one way or another, I mean, all we had to do was carry some unmarked crates and barrels from the unloading site...usually some old warehouse...to the loading site, which was always a large black helicopter, I think it was specifically made for hauling cargo." He paused for a moment before continuing. "They said it might be dangerous work, because some monsters had been occasionally seen around, but again, the money more than made up for that worry...and nothing really happened until..." Darren shook his head, clearing it of the images of his co-workers being slain rushing unbidden to his mind. "...until that one night...we were working in some mountain village, hauling some really heavy barrels out of this old creepy looking building...when..." Darren could almost hear the screams of the dying again. The cold wetness of the rain mingling with the heat of fresh blood on his hands. The gaint sword dealing death with every swing. The mind-numbing fear while lost in the gaze of those cruel glowing eyes. "...when we were...attacked. I don't know who he was, or where he came from, but he was a murderer...and far too good at it." Darren gripped the seat next to him, drawing some support to his now shaking limbs. "He came out of nowhere and killed two men before we even knew he was there. A couple of the others tried to stand against him...but they were cut down just as quickly. We all tried to run for it, but the killer tracked down every last one and killed them all, leaving only me..." This last was said in barely a whisper. No matter how many times he replayed the scene in his head, it never got easier, only harder to see it again. "Then he caught up to me...I thought I had escaped, but he was right in front of me when I looked up. He lifted me off the ground entirely and threatened me with the worst death I could imagine if I didn't find you..." Locking gazes with Cloud, Darren stood staight up. "...and he told me to tell you to meet him there...in the mountain town."

"We figured out the location with some help from Darren..." Tifa stood up, taking a deep breath. "The town he's talking about is Nibelheim..." She continued on despite the slightly startled look on Cloud's face. "The old building he was talking about...The Shinra Mansion..."

Cloud furrowed his brow in thought, absently bringing his hand up to his chin. "This killer..." He said quietly. "Did you see what he looked like?"

Darren shook his head slowly. "I really didn't get a good look at him. He stayed mostly to the shadows. All I know is that he had a slender, but muscular form and glowing eyes...kind of like you...I mean, I know it wasn't you...you have a different sword and a different voice...but..."

Cloud just shook his head and moved to stand by the table. "What happened at your bar, Tifa?"

Her gaze went to Darren, then back to Cloud. "He showed up exhausted and half-dead..."

"I had traveled pretty much non-stop from Nibelheim..." He interjected, then glanced sheepishly at Tifa. "Oh...sorry..."

"He came in, then crashed...literally." Tifa picked back up on the storyline. "I went to get my cure materia and when I came back, the lights had been switched off, and everyone in the bar, besides Darren, had been murdered." She paused a minute, her gaze cast downwards. "As soon as I entered the bar, a voice asked for you...then I was attacked. I managed to fight him off for a little bit, but the attacker was amazingly strong and fast. He had just about ended me, when Darren got ahold of the Cure materia and surprised him with the flash of magic working. We escaped under the confusion..."

Cloud had, until this point, looked calm outwardly, years of practice molding his features into an impassive set that would make a stone envious, but hearing about the attack upon Tifa had sent his inner emotions churning. The guilt for abandoning Tifa...for not being there to protect her in her time of need...tearing through him like a heated blade. Somehow, he knew, it all would come back to him...and this was the very reason he left in the first place...to protect her. His gaze fell as he turned away from them, crossing his arms as he moved a step away.

"Per'aps Shinra left us something worthwile..." Cid smoothly leaned in and swiped up the file laying on the table. "Lemme see..." Scanning briefly the few contents, his eyes picked out a couple of things they already knew. "Yeah...yeah...increased activity at the Mansion...murder of a large group of people working there..." Then his features gained a look of surprise. "Nibelheim Reactor possible cause of remnant activity! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I suppose it's possible..." Cloud brought his hand up to his chin. "I remember being there...seeing the would-be-monsters in the containers inside the reactor."

Realization dawned onTifa's face. "Do you think..."

Cloud nodded. "It actually makes some sort of sense...I just wonder how..." He paused for a minute. "...And why now? Why didn't they all emerge with Kadaj and his gang?"

Tifa leaned forward. "So where to now?"

Cloud glanced at Cid. In response, the pilot shrugged and puffed on his cigarette. "I suppose I'm in for the long haul now...just give me a direction."

"I've got a delivery to make in Wutai...and I want to stop off at Cozmo canyon, somehow I think the call I recieved from Vincent and Nanaki is related to all of this." Cloud stated. Then, seeing no protests, he continued. "I guess that's it then...let's head out to Wutai."

"Alrighty..." Cid stood and walked out the door, followed closely by Darren and Tifa.

Cloud sighed before heading out, all the signs in his head pointed the way he was going, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

----------------------------------------------------

The ruby-eyed barmaid's entrance was watched closely by glowing eyes. The killer's smile could barely be contained. He knew it was time to strike...he had his weapon, he had the advantage, and he now knew Strife's greatest weakness was now strolling toward the railing on the outside deck of the airship. She looked lost in thought and though he wanted the fight to be as long and painful as possible...for her...he knew, also, that the pain he was about to inflict upon her was going to be more painful than any physical wound she could ever suffer. Watching her for just a moment longer, he stepped from the shadows...

-----------------------------------------------------

Lost in thought, Cloud walked slowly down the tight metal halls of the airship. Apprehensive of the tasks to come, he absently opened the door to his room and sat on the bed. Then his thoughts were suddenly banished by more insistant ones. Tifa...he knew he would have to talk things out with her...but he dreaded such talks. Shaking his head, he realized that he was only prolonging the inevitable by avoiding her, quite possibly causing even more pain for her. _She's been everything for me..._ The more he thought about it, the firmer his resolve was to never cause such pain to her again. _I'll go...and...we'll if she doesn't kill me outright..._ He thought with a half-smile._ Maybe we can at least get to even ground again..._ Nodding his head at the thought, he strode from his small cabin, never noticing that the package he had laid there earlier had been torn open...and it's contents removed.

-----------------------------------------------------

Grasping the railing tight, Tifa closed her eyes and leaned out into the open air taking a deep breath. Letting it all out slowly, she re-opened her eyes and stared upward at the stars, still shining brightly. They had always been the one thing she would hold on to, almost a steady anchor in the storming ocean that had been her life. _Kind of silly...to think of these stars as something to look to for guidance. Still, though, they always seem to help._ Tonight, however, they offered no peace for her troubled emotions. The heavens held no answers for her, nor did they point out a cure for the feelings inside her...or the cause of those feelings. _Cloud..._ Her eyes moistened slightly at the mere thought of him. _Look at me...I'm a wreck...and it's all because of him..._ Her eyes narrowed for a moment, then the anger fled with the wind. _But I also feel more alive than I have for a while...and it's because of him..._ Shaking her head slightly at the situation she was in, she leaned more heavily on the railing. _I don't even know what I want anymore..._ but there again, she knew she was fooling herself. She knew what she wanted. She also knew that it would probably never happen. Cloud was a man of many talents, but talking about his feelings and opening up to anyone, even her, weren't among those talents. "Oh Cloud. I just...wish I knew what you were thinking right now..."

"I can tell you..." Came the soft reply from behind her.

Startled, Tifa whirled around. "Cloud!...oh...I...I didn't know you were there!"

"I'll tell you what I'm thinking about..." He said again, stepping toward her.

"Cloud...I...I want you to know..." Still shaken by his sudden appearance, Tifa wracked her head for something to say. "Listen, I..." Then something made her stop. The look on Cloud's face...it wasn't his usual enigmatic stare. It had resolved into something of a sneer. Shocked again, and still looking for words, Tifa could only blurt out: "C...Cloud?" before he had closed the distance between them.

"I'm thinking about going away again...I'm thinking about going far away and never returning." The look of contempt on his face deepened. "I'm thinking I'm ready to die like the pathetic loser I am...and I'm NOT thinking about _you..._" This last was whispered into her ear.

Tifa stood rooted to the spot in horror. She didn't know what to say...she didn't know how to act...then as realization of his words slowly sunk into her, tears welled up and passed unnoticed down her cheeks. Barely even registering that he was moving again, she gathered the courage to look once more into his eyes. Striking her as soundly as any weapon, she realized she knew those eyes...and they weren't Cloud's. All of a sudden, bombarding her were tiny signals that told her that this wasn't, in fact, Cloud. His clothes were slightly different...his voice was slightly off...and those eyes...she had seen them before. All this hit her in a wave as she recognized those eyes. The moment she knew she had fought the owner of those eyes before, in her bar...This was the moment he decided to sink the masamune sword he carried deep into her stomach. Then...all the world went dark...

---------------------------------------------------

Cloud made his way to the door leading to the outside deck. He knew Tifa would be out here, because she loved the fresh air and the view of the stars it afforded. Steeling himself for the oncoming events, whatever the turn out...he opened the door quietly and peered out into the night.

Time, then, stopped for him.

Everything was completely wiped from his mind. The scene he now witnessed burned deep into his brain, permenantly scarring itself right next to a similar scene...where another girl was being pierced by the exact same sword. Unable to move, to think, to even cry out he could only stare at the unspeakable horror playing out before him. Inch by inch his gaze traveled up the sword stained wet with her blood to the gloved hand that held the sword, slowly coming to recognize that the figure who commited the crime looked just like himself. Then Tifa's eyes fluttered open. Somehow, they managed to lock on to the real Cloud, just outside of the doorway. Her arm shook slightly, raising up and out, as if to caress his cheek. Taking in a sharp breath, Cloud saw the killer heave upwards, the long sword taking Tifa's body with it and sending her out over the railing into the open air.

Rage. Cloud's normally impassive face twisted into a mask of pure, unbridled hatred for the man who had done this to him a second time. Aeris's death had been painful enough, but that was over now...he had forgiven himself...but Tifa...the woman he had just promised himself he would never let any more harm come to... Letting loose a wild cry, he whipped out his sword and leapt at his best friend's murderer. Shock was written all over the killer's face, but he brought up his sword just in time to block the insane charge. The two swords clashed together with awesome force, throwing the killer back off his feet. Not losing any momentum, Cloud threw his blade down at his foe, but ended up hitting only air as the other swordsman righted himself with a backflip carrying him out of Cloud's reach. Landing in a battle ready stance, he brought forth the sword he held in his hands...the sword that Cloud recognized and loathed. It had been hidden in the package, but now shone silver and blood red in the moonlight...Sephiroth's Masamune.

"Ah...don't you love this sword, Strife?" he taunted, warily watching Cloud as the two rivals circled each other. "This sword has drunk the blood of all those you love...and even your own." He swung it around before leveling it at Cloud's midsection. "I think it's time it tasted your blood once again!"

Thrusting the masamune straight forward, the killer then twisted his blade into an upward slash, forcing Cloud to parry while retreating backwards. Follwing the through with the swing, the killer then abruptly brought it in a downward cut, striving to slash at Cloud's exposed side. Recognizing the move for what it was, Cloud was there to block it and the ring of the swords' strike carried through the still night. Cloud then swung around his enemy, his sword's hilt bashing into the killer's back. Righting himself quickly, the killer leapt to the side, narrowly missing Cloud's striking blade, all the while swinging the masamune in a swift slash, leaving a stinging cut on Cloud's arm.

Both opponents backed away from each other. Cloud's features livid with anger, the killer's with cruel contempt. Neither moved for a minute.

"She wanted to know what you were thinking...by the way." The sneer became an evil grin. "So I told her exactly what I thought you were thinking..." The killer uttered a short bark of laughter, then continued. "I bet she's almost hit the ground by now...what do you think!" At this, the evil man let out a long string of loud clipped laughs. "I said to her that---"

"DIE!" Roared Cloud, charging once more. His blade flared a brilliant blue and when he brought it against the masamune, the airship itself shuddered, sending his opponent flying backwards, just over the railing of the deck.

Hanging by one hand, the evil Cloud looked up at his mirrored self and chuckled darkly. "Now that I have taken away that which you love, nothing can hold you back..." He then released his grip on the railing, falling swiftly out of sight, but not before his words reached Cloud's ears. "Nibelheim, Cloud...end it where it all began!"

Cloud stood uncertainly for a moment, then fell to his knees, his sword dropping to his side. His fists clenched together, until they went numb, his teeth ground together for a moment until he threw his head back, shouting into the night, vows of vengence, yells of sorrow, and cries of pain escaping from him until he was drained of everything. He just barely recognized a shouting Cid rushing up to him before he collapsed to the deck, unconscious...his enemy's words ringing in his ears. "...end it where it all began..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I would really like to thank everyone who gave their time and reviewed. It's wonderful to hear back from those who read this...and speaking of such things:

_Please Review..._


	9. Awakenings

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Awakenings**

_Cold..._

_...it's...so...dark..._

"So, you're here..."

_That voice..._

_...Why can't I move?_

"Relax; it's almost time for you to wake up."

---------------------------------------------------

The smell of incense gently brought him from the depths of unconsciousness. Returning to the world of the actively aware did not come without its price, however, and this price was almost too painful for him to pay. Memories of all that had recently happened tainted his awareness and burdened him to the point where he longed to once again embrace the utter darkness that he had just awakened from. His breath slightly quickened and one word escaped his lips.

"Tifa..."

Startling blue eyes snapped open and strong muscles propelled their body into action. Bolting upright, his forehead collided with a familiar form bending down over him.

"OW!" Large brown eyes squinted in indignation while the girl's hand flew to her nose. "What the heck did ya do that for?" Yuffie then whirled around and stomped out of the room, her muttering of "spiky-headed jerk..." just barely audible above her loud exit.

Cloud rubbed his forehead as he lay back down. His initial surprise at seeing Yuffie faded as he thought about the group's destination decision onboard Cid's airship. Staring without seeing at the decorative ceiling tiles, his mind once again flew to the images burned into him from the deck of the airship. _I let her die..._ He convulsed as an involuntary shudder ran through him. _Just as I let everyone else down..._ Strong hands gripped the tangled sheets surrounding him. _And I...I couldn't even get the one who did it to her..._ His eyes blinked, as if to ward off the onset of tears, but no moisture came forth. _What kind of monster am I? Any normal person would be crying right now...why...why can't I? _Shaking his head furiously, he tried to clear it of the guilty thoughts running rampant. _How could I have let this happen...she'd still be here if it weren't for my interfering._ He shut his eyes against the all too familiar pain. Then, he released his grip upon the bed and sighed softly as the rest of his body went slack from the wave of exhaustion that tore through him. The welcoming blackness opened again and this time, nothing stopped him from succumbing to the emptiness of the void.

-------------------------------------------------------

Three figures stood silently in the room adjoining Cloud's. Cid moved as if to speak, but it was Yuffie who broke the silence first.

"...And I didn't even do anything to him!" She complained, wiggling her nose and huffing. "I was even considering being nice for a change...not that he really deserves it..."

"The kid's not to blame for anything..." Cid inhaled deeply from his cigarette before continuing. "One of my crewmen said he saw everything from his bunk. While he said the guy who did this to..." He paused and turned away, crossing his arms. "... he said the other guy looked like Cloud, he also said that Cloud charged out there to battle this other 'Cloud'."

Darren stole a quick glance at the pilot before returning his gaze to the floor. It was too all sad and confusing to follow for him. He hadn't believed it when they had searched the waters below the ship again for Tifa. She'd always been one of the nicest and strongest persons that he'd ever met. He felt as if the world had turned upside down. Another glance around the room showed him that the others felt the exact same way. Still, all his remorse couldn't hide his surprise when a large, fiery-furred creature entered the room, followed by a tall, dark, red-cloaked man.

"Red! Vincent!" Yuffie's face transformed from anguish to excitement in the space of a minute. "Gosh, it's been _forever_ since I've had so many familiar faces around!" Then, seeing the solemnity of the situation once again, she dug the toe of her shoe into the floor and said. "Oh...sorry..."

"Yah heard all that happened?" Cid questioned of the newcomers.

"Yes, we were apprised of the situation..." Vincent replied, then casting his stare towards the only other door of the room they were in. "He is in there, then?"

Cid only nodded, chewing on his cigarette.

Nanaki's good eye turned on Darren. "And you must be Darren?" He said quietly.

Darren could only nod as well, though his speechlessness was spawned more from awe than remorse. He would've never believed that he would one day be standing in the same room as almost the entire group of the mighty force AVALANCHE, who had saved the world from not only Meteor and Sephiroth, but a gigantic Bahamut dragon and three destructive clones too.

"Well, we thank you for your timely appearance and in bringing this matter to light." Nanaki then sat and lowered his head in thought. "What else did your crewman see, Cid? ...I heard your story from the hallway as we entered."

"Well, he said that Cloud and...Uh...the other one fought around a bit. Each of them traded a couple hits, then the stared at each other, probably talking...my crewman wasn't close enough to make out any words, but the other guy must've said somethin' awful to Cloud, cause then Cloud attacked the killer with a limit break...I know this is true, cause I felt the ship rock as if we were hit by somethin'..." Cid shook his head at the thought, then went on. "Anyways, the other guy hung on the rail for a split second, then fell off... I arrived just as Cloud passed out, and he's been unconscious up until recently."

"Yeah...he woke up and broke my nose!" Yuffie stomped her foot angrily. Then, to their dubious looks. "Ok...maybe not broke, but it hurts like---"

"If he's awake, I think we should share our side of the story with him..." Vincent interrupted. "We do not have time for idleness, for it appears that danger threatens the planet yet again...and Cloud may be in the middle of it, once more..."

The gunman opened the door to Cloud's room, but seeing the blonde warrior resting, closed it while turning back towards his companions. Shaking his head, Vincent simply stated "At a later time, perhaps..."

-------------------------------------------------------

_...Why am I here?_

"Don't you remember? I will help you then..."

_I...remember pain...and wind...rushing wind..._

A soft caress. "You see? Not all that hard."

_...I still don't understand..._

"I want to give you the peace you deserve...but it's never that easy, is it?"

_...it's not so cold anymore...I still can't see anything, though._

"Like I told you, it's only a little while longer..."

----------------------------------------------------

With a crash, he slammed open the doors to the mansion's main hall. Not pausing in his long stride he turned towards the upper floor and practically leapt up the giant stairway. Entering the last room in the hallway in the right wing, he threw open a hidden door in the wall. Taking two steps at a time, he descended a long spiral staircase made dangerously unsteady by long years of neglect. Halting only to viciously impale one of the two-headed zombie-like creatures to inhabit the long dark hallway he now entered, he made sure it would never move again before resuming his journey into the large library in the basement of the Shinra Mansion. Attracted by his loud entrance, several pairs of glowing eyes marked his appearance into the room. The killer with Cloud's features chuckled evilly as he noticed the attention was upon him.

"It's done..." he sneered at the others in the room.

"Good..." stated a sinister voice from the office off to one side of the large room. "Then he is coming, I can assume?"

"I did everything according to plan...I even added a little extra...persuasion..." at this, the murderer laughed loudly, remembering how pathetic the woman from the bar had seemed...at the end of his sword.

"Fine, but your work is not yet done...not until he is stopped." The shadowy figure in the office motioned to the entire group in the library. "Now, we just have to wait...the secondary stage of our plan is initiated..."

The killer swung the masamune swiftly through the air before bowing rigidly and exiting the library. The others in the room soon followed suit and left the figure in the office alone.

"Now then, Strife...the move is yours..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

_...Aeris?..._

"Hmm?"

_What exactly is happening now?_

"Nothing good, I'm afraid. This killer and his companions...they've found a way to corrupt the natural order of things. Things that should have happened didn't...and some things that shouldn't have happened...did happen."

_... like what?_

A soft giggle. "It's ok, soon you'll find our friends, and you'll sort it all out together."

_...thanks..._

"For what?"

_...for everything...and I'm sorry..._

"Come on, you have nothing to be sorry for..."

_...Yes, I do...I really...envied you...for a while...and I never got to tell you..._

"Tell me what?"

_...how much you meant to me...to all of us..._

Another giggle. "It's ok...you know..."

_...what's ok?_

"About Cloud..."

_...oh..._

"Alright! It's about time for you to go then...Just remember to be careful, I can't always be looking out for everyone like this..."

_You've done so much already...I'm ready to do my part..._

The presence started to fade away. "Oh, and one more thing..."

_...Anything..._

"Be their strength again. The upcoming battle will be tough, but, if everyone holds together...it'll be alright."

_Thanks again...for everything you've done for us...I realize not everyone gets a second chance, and I'm going to make mine worth it!_

"I know you will...Tifa..."

_Warmth..._

_Water..._

_Breath..._

_Life..._

_ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

A/N: Well, this one's a little shorter, and sadly lacking of any action...but I suppose you need a plot in all of this...and can it get any thicker? Next chapter, though...it's reckoning time! Angry Cloud...Angry, Returned Tifa...and the crew all back together again. Darren even gets in on the action. But that's next time...so, if you'd be so kind...

_Please Review..._


	10. Striking Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Striking Back...**

Joshua Reyman considered himself a proud, strong, relatively large man. So it came as quite a surprise to him when a bigger, stronger, and most likely, prouder man barged into his home cursing and yelling at him about "Mah girl Tifa!" Even more shocking was the time it took this loud intruder to have Joshua pinned upside-down on the wall opposite the main entryway of his house.

"You gonna tell me where she is, or things're gonna get real bad!" The tempestuous black man glared at Joshua obviously expecting him to break sometime soon.

If Joshua could have told him where this girl was, he definitely would have said so after the _first_ half-hour of this. As it was, though, Joshua had no idea why he was being attacked, let alone who this Tifa was. "Listen, like I told you...I have no---"

The barrel of the newcomer's gun interrupted Joshua as it was shoved practically into his nose. "You were at the Seventh Heaven Bar...eh?"

Swirled memories of too much to drink, a beautiful bartender, and the pain her hands and feet caused flowed murkily to his mind. "Well...uh...you see...I don't exactly remember much about that. I know I got a little...uh..."

"Drunk..." volunteered the intruder.

"Yeah, but it was a nice buzz until I..."

"Got more drunk..."

"But it was just to work up the courage to say something to..."

"Mah girl Tifa!"

"Yeah, but she..."

"Turned yah down...hah!"

Joshua made a face. "I kept coming though..."

"You was drunk enough..."

"She seemed not so interested...I got angry..."

"She kicked your butt..."

"Yeah, right through the door..."

"And then yah came back later and kidnapped her!"

"Yeah..." Joshua did a double take. "Wait...NO! I didn't---"

"So where is she now!" The attacker pulled his gun arm away from Joshua's face in order to give him another glare.

"I tell you...I don't kn---" Joshua started to protest before a ringing cut him off.

The other man looked blank for a second, and then realization dawned upon him. "Oh...gotta get that..."

Joshua managed to get out "...no wait!" Before the black man pulled his good arm away from holding Joshua to the wall and fumbled for his phone.

"Barret here..." He answered as Joshua fell into a heap on the floor and let out a small cry. "Shhh...I gotta hear dis!" He motioned to Joshua, who was trying to untangle himself.

Joshua gave Barret a long glare before resuming his efforts to get back upright.

"Oh...uh huh...I wuz just there..." Barret nodded his head. "Oh...she's with you?" A pause. "WHAT!" Barret's gun arm launched a flurry of bullets at the ceiling. "Hold on...I'm gonna get those bastards!" He turned around and charged through the door, leaving it open and swinging in his wake.

Joshua sighed and collapsed backwards against the wall. "I really need a drink..." he muttered to himself. _And this time..._ he added mentally_ ...I hope the bartender's a man..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent Valentine let his gaze roam over his gathered companions. Each brooded in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Immediately to his right stood Cid, his face a mixture of grief and sheer determination. The pilot fiddled absently with his cigarette...it must've been his seventh that day...and glanced briefly at Yuffie before shaking his head and bringing his gaze back to the floor. The Ninja, Vincent thought, looked the most miserable out of any of them. She sat upon the arm of one of the large chairs circling the room and sighed every once in a while. Curled up in the seat of the chair across the room from Vincent, was Nanaki. Deeply in thought, as he was usually found, the creature appeared to be reflecting upon that which they all were thinking. The loss of a team member..._Nay..._Vincent corrected himself_ ...a friend._ ...was something that even he, with all his experience with death, found distracting and sorrowful. Vincent then shifted his concentration to Darren. He knew little of the man, but found his company akin to that of Yuffie...there were moments where you would swear that there was absolutely nothing working between his ears, then he'd surprise you with a rather intelligent insight or comment...but Vincent didn't take time to ponder the value of the information Darren had brought with him...or his willingness to cooperate with the rest of them upon the matter. Lastly there was Cloud. Even Vincent's sharpest gaze couldn't penetrate the perpetual storm in the warrior's shining blue eyes. Vincent's powers of perception, however, put the puzzle together easily enough. Cloud felt the same grief all of them felt, perhaps more so, but there was also a hint of steel and anger hidden in that grief. A certain set of the warrior's features revealed his intentions all too clearly to the red-cloaked gunman...and Vincent wasn't sure whether he should be the one to interfere in Cloud's thoughts, or reflect upon his own grief at Tifa's death. The woman certainly had found her way into his heart along with all the others and though he told himself coldly that death was merely transference of spirit energy towards that of the planet...he still knew that there would've definitely been a better time, place, and way for Tifa to go... Sweeping away those thoughts for now, he straightened from his repose. "From your recollection of events, Cloud, I believe that this entire attack upon us was planned."

The attention of the group descended upon him and he continued. "Tifa's killer had to have been specifically sent to transfer that message to you, much as Darren's mission from before." Vincent locked gazes with Cloud. "The question remains: Who wants you in Nibelheim, Cloud."

Blue eyes closed as his head shook slowly back and forth. "I don't know..."

Nanaki's head rose to regard the rest of the group. "What little I gathered from the Lifestream has led me to believe that while evil is once again at work...it's not in the same capacity as before..."

Yuffie sprang from the chair. "If its Sephiroth again, this time you don't get him all to yourself, Cloud...I want to help kick his butt!"

Cid shook his head. "I think Red's thinkin' its NOT our least favorite silver-haired freak...right?"

Nanaki nodded. "Although I'm not certain, I believe it has little or nothing to do with Sephiroth this time..."

"You're right..." Cloud spoke up. "The attacks, the messages...it's not him."

They all lapsed back into silence, trying to come up with some sort of reasonable logic behind everything. Then, Cid moved towards the door. "Alright, thinking about this on an empty stomach isn't going to get us any farther than we are now. I'm goin' to grab me some grub...then maybe sleep on it." He walked out of the room into the quickly darkening night muttering. "...Been one hell of a day..."

Vincent saw Cid's departing comments were enough to spur the rest of them into action. Yuffie practically sprang from her spot towards the exit, with Nanaki padding serenely behind her. Darren rubbed his stomach and nodded while leaving. Cloud stepped forward to leave, but Vincent moved in between the warrior and the door.

Responding to the questioning look Cloud gave him, Vincent spoke. "I know all too well the demons speaking to you right now..."

Cloud shook his head and moved to get around, but again Vincent stopped him. "Revenge is what you want...and I know that nothing will stop you from gaining it..."

"Your point?" Cloud locked stares with the gunman. His piercing blue gaze meeting unflinching crimson.

"Tifa's sacrifice commands more respect than blind anger, Cloud..." Vincent turned to leave "...you of all people should recognize that."

Cloud stood in the doorway a moment longer, watching as Vincent slowly disappeared into the long shadows signaling the end of the day. His hands gripped into fists...Vincent's guidance was always welcome, but it was Cloud who started it, it was Cloud who brought it to bear, it was Cloud who let the past overcome him last time..._and... _He thought as he too ventured into the darkness, though a different way than the others. _...it'll be myself who ends it..._

Only Vincent didn't look up from his meal when the sound of a powerful motorcycle was heard firing up, then driving off into the distance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several pairs of Mako-infused eyes saw the departure of the blonde-haired swordsman. One of the creatures flexed its claws and grinned evilly. "Good...this means the plan is finally resolving. Now then, my brothers, is the time to strike...Strife just left, and they are at their evening meal."

Toothy grins from his fellows let him know their eagerness to finally engage in battle. Then, at a silent gesture from the one who spoke, they spread out to slowly move in on the village of Wutai. A guard, placed on the outskirts of town, was killed instantly by a claw swiping across his throat. The rest of the creatures then broke into a run, all headed for the room which housed the remaining members of AVALANCHE.

The attack came without warning, civilians in their path were cut down viciously, left to die from the claw and bite wounds inflicted by the rampaging creatures. Nanaki's keen ears picked up the first of the screams, followed soon by Vincent's own sharp sense of hearing. Both of them whirled towards the sound of the fray, the others at the table instantly picking up that something was out of place. Nanaki growled deep in his throat and Vincent whipped out his gun, aiming and firing in less than a second. In that same instant, a humanoid head bearing a set of long sharp teeth, appeared in the window only to catch Vincent's bullet in it's left eye. The head disappeared followed by an inhuman roar, but across the room, another face appeared, smashing through the window and leaping into the room. The creature was about average human height and build, but it's hands carried wicked looking claws and it's eyes glowed a deep green. Soon, more of the creatures descended into the room, breaking more windows and tearing through the door.

Cid's spear caught one of them in the head, making it fly backwards and pinning it to one of the walls. Yuffie, shuriken in hand, leapt forward into one of the creatures flipping off of it as it flew backwards and spinning her shuriken into a swipe at the chest of another. Nanaki flew into the air as well, his teeth finding a creature's neck and effectively dispatching it only to find another one swiping down to claw him. This one was stopped by a shot from Vincent's weapon, its bullets finding their targets in the now crowded room. A set of razor sharp claws raked across Cid's back as he freed his spear. Yelling through the pain, he whipped his spear into the attacking creature's side and then reversed it into another encroaching beast's forehead. Yuffie's feet connected with the chest of two more creatures launching them backwards. She then twisted and sent her shuriken once again spinning into a third creature's legs. As it crumpled to the ground, Yuffie was slammed from behind by a well placed fist. She fell to the ground and cringed, expecting the follow-up blow ...which never came. Nanaki fiercely clawed into the back of the one leaning over Yuffie, sending it reeeling away, screaming in pain and anger. A creature grabbed Vincent from behind, only to receive a wound as devastating as anything it could do from the golden claw he brought to bear. The break in the barrage of bullets was enough, however, to let the creatures form a circle around the companions, leering as they pressed in.

"Wha...what do you what?" Darren asked breathlessly. "Who are you?"

A larger creature stepped forward, its cruel smile even bigger than the others crowding about. "We want the world..." it started in a raspy growl "...and we are your doom..."

The small group tensed and gripped their weapons tighter. Then, as the wave of creatures began the attack, they once again joined the fray, knowing that however many they killed, more just appeared to take the place of the fallen...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind whipped through his blonde spikes as he drove furiously through the night. Lightning flashed overhead and the rolling sound of thunder echoed across the mountain range. The rain followed soon after, pelting him as he wound through the trails leading up into the mountains and onto the long trail that would lead him to his home town of Nibelheim. Pushing his Fenrir to the limits, Cloud ignored the cold bite of the wind and rain, instead concentrating on the fiery, heated glow of the anger built up inside of him. Vincent's words rang through his head, but he didn't pay any heed to the gunman's advice. Cloud knew at this moment of only one way to resolve this...and that was to fight back. The image of Tifa's death spurred him on more than any simple rage...and there was the promise of death in his shining eyes. Not too long afterwards, the first sight of the town he grew up in came into view. This town held no good memories for him, however, and as it seemed to be turning out, wouldn't hold any in the near future. Not slowing from his breakneck speed, he drew his sword from its sheath and veered the motorcycle from its assured destruction at the city's gates at the last moment. Taking advantage of the momentum, he leapt from the bike and soared through the rain-soaked night air into the middle of town, landing in a battle-ready stance.

At first, he detected nothing but the broken down structures surrounding him. Then, as his senses adjusted to the abrupt lack of thundering wind and fast speeds he caught movement off to his left. He pivoted on his right foot, while swinging his sword around, bringing it down upon a creature attacking him from the shadows of the ruins. He caught the tell-tale glow of it's Mako eyes before they closed forever and it landed lifeless at his feet. He barely had time to wonder at the presence of Mako before a roar from behind him made him duck and roll off to the side. As the attacking creature soared over him, he thrust his blade up, dispatching it before it even hit the ground. A claw swiped at his shoulder and he launched his fist to the same side, catching the beast in the face, making it crumple to the ground in pain. Two more creatures suddenly attacked from both front and back, forcing him to duck and roll yet again. Landing in tandem, the two then turned to face him. Rising quickly, Cloud rushed forward and dealt one a gaping cut from his sword while smashing the other with his shoulder. Quickly reversing, he then swiped the blade across the throat of the creature he had hit with his shoulder, dropping it to the ground even as he turned to face another creature jumping to attack him. At this one, he sent his sword in a sharp jab upwards, impaling it with its own force. Freeing the sword, he whipped it back up in front of him to face the next to die. Cloud's blade seemed to be no more than a flickering shadow, intensely bright at one moment and then buried in an enemy the next as the creatures kept pressing him. Wielding it as if it were an extension of his arm, it whistled as it flew through the cold downpour, slicing through each monster as easily as it sliced through the sheets of rain drenching those who battled. For all his skill, though, Cloud couldn't escape the sheer number of creatures slashing and biting at him. One bit deeply into his shoulder, even as he thrust his gigantic blade right through another. Everywhere around him was the gleam of hungry Mako-infused eyes and the reach of sharp claws. The anger from before, however, swelled inside him and his blade shone brilliantly in the darkness. Slicing around him in his furious rage, countless more of the monsters fell to his ferocious attacks. Cloud felt the pain, even through his rage, of more and more creatures hitting him and slowly, even his anger succumbed to the sharp pains racking his body. As a final desperation attempt, he leapt forward into the horde surrounding him with a yell and killed three more enemies in as many moves before jumping straight up, while cleaving a creature entirely in half, and landing on the rim of the old town well. Balancing precariously for a moment, he righted himself and brought himself about to face the continued attacks of the crowds below.

The attacks never came. Whirling, Cloud spun from right to left, but saw no encroaching figures. Glancing curiously, he still saw the creatures gathered below, but none attempted to go after him.

A loud, slow clapping sound echoed through the night from the other side of the well. Cloud looked over his shoulder, then turned to meet the newcomer. A newfound sense of uneasiness and rage flooded his mind as he saw the man with his features stride arrogantly around the side of the well.

"Brilliant, Strife...I must say..." the killer's cold voice brought forth fresh feelings of anger and guilt from Cloud. "I really never expected you to survive the first attack...but I'm glad you did..." The killer's eyes narrowed "...SO I CAN KILL YOU!" The masamune swung forth from his hands and lashed out at Cloud.

Just barely parrying in time, Cloud stumbled back, hanging for a moment on the edge of the well's rim. Righting himself, Cloud stared back at Tifa's murderer. "Who are you?" He yelled as he lunged forward, sweeping his blade towards the enemy's throat.

Countering with his own blade, the killer shoved Cloud into the wooden wall of the well. "Don't you know, Strife?" He chuckled as Cloud attempted to move to the side, only to be stopped again by the masamune, digging into the wood barely an inch from Cloud's face. A quick jab of the killer's knee smashed Cloud's hand against the wood and made him drop the blade he held. "I am you..." the killer sneered with contempt and brought his two hands up, palms outward. "...only better!" At this the evil man laughed and extended his hands toward Cloud, blasting him with a large bolt of lightning. Cloud's body smashed through both of the wooden walls of the well, all the way out through the other side. Lying gasping on the well's opposite side rim, Cloud could barely concentrate as another shadow loomed over him. Thinking himself delusional, Cloud couldn't believe the figure that now smiled evilly at him.

Dr. Hojo looked with a cruel smile at the weakened, struggling form of Cloud Strife. "It's hard to believe, you know..." He began to pace. "...that you, a failed experiment, could defeat the mighty Sephiroth." Glancing back at Cloud, merely checking if he was still conscious, Hojo continued. "At first, I struggled with the concept. I was infuriated with it. How could you defeat the mightiest SOLDIER ever? Then, it hit me..." Hojo snapped his fingers. "It had to be something that you had, that Sephiroth didn't. Ha ha" He laughed bitterly and walked over to kick Cloud, still, despite his numerous wounds, struggling to regain his feet. "As preposterous as that idea sounds, I did find one thing that he appeared to lack...almost entirely, while you seemed to have no end of. And that was...you ask?" Cloud mumbled a reply, but his words were lost in the storm. "Emotion...my dear failed experiment, emotion. Our friend the General had almost none, and that which he did have he kept locked tightly away from any use at all." Hojo paused, as if to receive praise for his conclusions. Slightly disappointed that there was none, he nonetheless continued. "So, Strife...my mission was clear...I didn't need to make Sephiroth Clones...they all lacked emotion, I needed to make clones of you!" Thunder boomed overhead and lightning illuminated the town and it's occupants for a brief brilliant flash. (A/N: oh c'mon you didn't really expect me to just leave out all theatricality did you?)

"It's really too bad, you know..." Hojo walked over and leaned down to look Cloud in the eyes. "I tell you my evil plan and you have to die so suddenly without really realizing the effort I put into making it work so perfectly." He paused and smiled evilly once more. "Though it does bring me some measure of joy to know that the last thing you'll ever hear is my complete assurance that every single one of your friends that you wanted so desperately to leave out of this, is dead or dying as we speak..." Hojo convulsed, then straightened and erupted with laughter.

The evil Cloud took his space in Cloud's vision and smiled as he brought forth the gleaming cold steel of the masamune. The entire process seemed to slow down for Cloud. He felt the individual drops of rain; each droplet of the cold water mingling with his warm blood across his wounds. He saw the curving downward arc of the masamune. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and his last thought was_ My friends...I come to join you..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Cliffhangers anyone? I seem to have plenty of them. Let me know what you thought.

_Please review..._


	11. The Tides of War

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy VII or its characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Tides of War...**

The brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the entire town center around the old well and the hundreds of Mako-infused creatures staring intently at the scene playing out on top of the well. Hojo stood up and started laughing, while the evil Cloud moved to stand over the fallen Cloud. Hundreds of pairs of deep green eyes opened wider, waiting anxiously for the death of one who had claimed the lives of so many of their brethren...One pair of ruby eyes narrowed considerably...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere amidst the failing consciousness of Cloud Strife, there still burned a spark. As the deadly masamune descended to claim his life, this spark was touched.

_...when you're famous, and I'm in a bind...come save me, alright?..._

Words drifted across his mind, but this spark still kept burning brighter.

_...I want to experience that at least once...come on...promise me!..._

One word came to his cold lips. "Tifa..." Brilliant blue eyes shot back open. Exhausted muscles strained to move. _Not...Like...This...!_

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Cid Highwind grimaced at the amount of blood flowing freely along his spear...most of it was their blood...most if it. He flung his spear around into a tight arc, feeling it slice through the next creatures to die even as he brought it to bear again, solidly punching it through the gut of another two. He was tired, though, and even the ease with which he wielded his spear was diminishing. More and more creatures poured into the already cramped room. He spared a quick glance at Yuffie as she flew through the air, shuriken glinting as it connected with three more beasts, effectively ending their time on this planet. Nanaki he saw next, his fiery tail swishing violently as he snapped the neck of an attacker, before turning to regard another creature.

A shout of "HEY!" snapped him back to his own ongoing fight as Darren smashed a monster next to Cid with a frying pan. _HA!..._ Cid had to laugh at that thought ..._even that darn fool went and helped out._ Cid nodded a brief thanks before whipping his spear back into the fray.

A creature launched itself from the ceiling at Vincent, now reduced to fighting hand to hand with the onslaught of beasts. Not even a yell escaped him as he was brought to the floor, hard. The creature, snarling and enjoying the victory, quickly lost all feelings of joy as the red-cloaked gunman began to spasm and glow a dark red. There was nothing left of the attacking creature by the time Chaos had emerged, spreading his wings and roaring into the night. Suddenly, the circle around Vincent became much larger, very quickly.

Even as he witnessed Vincent's awesome transformation, Darren held no hope. As powerful as the small group was, the sheer numbers of monsters attacking them, left him feeling only dread. Absently smashing his pan into the back of another creature's head, he suddenly heard a loud war cry outside the room. Even as the creatures themselves had come rushing in, black-cloaked warriors wielding katanas burst into the room, hacking into any monster they saw. A proud figure in blue and silver armor followed them in, his eyes shining with life and intelligence. He too drew his sword and ran to the attack, shouting to the glory of his country, and the room was filled with the name of Wutai ringing through the battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hojo choked mid-laugh in shock as Cloud, whom he had thought nearly dead...if not dead already, twisted violently to his knees with a yell. The evil Cloud, unable to change the direction of his swing in time, imbedded the masamune deep into the wood where Cloud had just lain. Hojo had had just about enough of this failed experiment's close calls with death, however. He pulled a gun from beneath his coat. _This will finish you..._ he thought with a cruel smile, centering his aim on the struggling figure trying to rise to his feet.

Her heart soared as the blade hit wood and not flesh. Her hands formed into fists and she took barely a moment to clear her head. It was her turn. The first creature crumpled to the ground with a broken neck, not even able to utter a sound. The second died instantly afterward and the third let out a shriek of pain before joining the first two in the afterlife. Slowly the attention turned to the deadly newcomer to the party. Tifa Lockheart stopped for a moment, met the stares turning rapidly from surprise to anger, and smiled before going back to work. A creature lashed out at her from the right, while another advanced to claw her. Avoiding the strike, she grabbed the outstretched arm and flung the beast into two more of its companions. Not pausing for a moment, she brought up her right foot to connect with another attacker seeking her death. Tifa then used that momentum to bring her other leg out. It connected with the chest of a second creature bearing down on her. Lashing out with both of her fists, she smashed the faces of two more opponents before recovering and launching her foot into the stomach of a third. She then flipped backwards off that creature and landed on the shoulders of another. She brought her elbow down onto the head of this one and letting out a fearsome yell, flung herself backwards and down, launching the creature into the air. Watching it become airborne almost in slow motion, she righted herself on the ground, lowered into a crouch, and flew straight upwards into the air beside the creature. Using every ounce of strength she had, she kicked out at it, full force, with both of her legs. The already dead monster soared through the stormy night, until finally colliding with its target, the back of Dr. Hojo...

Cloud winced as the gunshot went off, then looked in surprise at the crushed form of Dr. Hojo underneath one of his creatures. The murderer beside him backed away, and looked to the horde of monsters still left on the ground. There seemed to be a fight in the middle of the town's center, as the creatures were once again in battle in a ring around a single figure. Cloud took his opportunity instead of watching, though, and flung himself forward at the unguarded back of the evil clone. Crashing into him, the clone whirled around and gripped Cloud as they met forcefully. Still with most of his strength intact, the evil Cloud threw his attacker backwards. Cloud landed hard on the wooden rim and struggled, out of breath, to get back to his feet. The clone was there before he knew it, bringing his fist down to smash at his temple. Fighting the encroaching blackness, Cloud gripped the wrists of his assailant and gritted his teeth as his glowing Mako eyes bore deeply into the matching glow of his clone's. Swiftly wrenching his arms from Cloud's grip, the killer back-handed Cloud across the face. Seeing the unfocused look in his brilliant blue eyes, the evil Cloud chuckled darkly and grasped the front of Cloud's shirt, pulling the almost unconscious warrior to his knees. Then, turning for barely a second, he yanked the masamune out from its resting place and brought it up into the air, laughing at his apparent victory over his opponent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The proud warriors of Wutai cut through the ranks of creatures even as Chaos lived up to his name at the other end of the room. Between the flashing katana blades, a deadly spear, a spinning shuriken, a ferocious red guardian, and the killing grasp of a demon, slowly, but surely, the number of beasts diminished. Nanaki grasped the leg of a creature and twisted so the creature fell and was flung at another two attackers. He then howled triumphantly at the moon high overhead. Cid dusted his hands off and leaned wearily back against the wall, pulling his spear out of a monster's chest even as he fumbled for a cigarette. Chaos swept aside the bones of some of the last creatures he faced, as he twisted savagely and started to become enveloped in a dark red glow. Yuffie's feet connected with a creature's head before she twirled and grabbed her shuriken, spinning off after severing another monster's arm. Both collapsed, even as she landed, facing the warrior in blue and silver.

"Took you long enough...old man..." she huffed, though obviously excited at the appearance of her father, Godo Kirasagi.

He merely smiled and nodded, then turned to help his men dispatch the rest of the now fleeing creatures.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa was untouchable. Creature after creature fell before her deadly martial arts skills, she had broken more bones and ended more lives than she could remember ever doing before. She flowed though the enraged horde of monsters, an unmatchable being of unbreakable fury, and finally reached the base of the well. Keeping track of what had transpired up on top, as well as of the bloodthirsty beasts down here, was quite a task, but she managed to have at least a vague idea of what was happening. She knew that Cloud was in bad shape and she couldn't help but think that she was the reason he was here in the first place. _Well, if I'm why he's here..._ she thought while dispatching another two creatures clawing at her..._Then I'll be the reason he leaves..._ Once again focusing upon dealing death to her attackers, she found her opening. Pushing aside a flailing creature, she flew forward in the air, striking another beast in the head with her left foot, turning while still airborne and pushed off one of the large wooden support beams holding the well up. Grabbing the rim on her way upward, she launched herself over the rim and flipped, landing next the unmoving form of Dr. Hojo. His masamune still raised to strike down Cloud, the killer whirled around to face this new threat, only to stop in his tracks.

"Y...you!" he managed to get out before Tifa smirked at his dumbfounded reaction and brought back her fist, already shining with growing power.

Cloud stared disbelieving as a figure he knew oh so well landed behind the clone. _That's...impossible..._ Cloud couldn't bring himself to hope that Tifa was actually there...but he then threw himself to the wooden floor, because believing or not...he still knew the power of her final heaven limit break, and that's when her brilliantly glowing fist launched forward...and everything exploded...

The old well fell to the ground, disappearing into a cloud of smoke, even as a figure carrying another flew from it's collapsing frame onto a nearby rooftop. Not wasting a moment, Tifa adjusted Cloud across her shoulders before sliding across the narrow roof's shingles and leaping down, across the town's fence, into the surrounding night. She looked around and saw her unconscious companion's motorcycle sitting tipped over not too far away. Hearing the roars of angry and hunting creatures, she quickly righted Fenrir and, still holding on to Cloud, sped off into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barret burst through the doorway and leveled his gun arm. Luckily for everyone in the room, he lowered the weapon as he saw the tired, but most definitely alive, faces of his friends. "Aww...what da hell? I miss all the fun?"

Cid just chuckled at the pained expression on Barret's face. "Yep...you're 'bout ten minutes too late..." He paused to blow out some smoke. "...definitely missed all the fun."

"Heck, if it weren't for Mr. Kirasagi...you might've found nothing _but_ fun when you got here!" Darren piped up.

Yuffie snorted. "Ah...we could've handled it...I wasn't even a bit tired..."

But Barret ignored her comment and focused on Darren. "Who're you?" then, to the rest of his companions. "And where's Spike?"

"Barret..." Vincent walked forward, the first time he had spoken since his tranformation back into his normal form. "You've got some catching up to do...and I suspect Master Godo would like some answers as well."

"The cleaning of this place I will leave to my men, come..." Godo motioned towards another pagoda. "Let us seek these answers elsewhere."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa slowly lowered Cloud to the ground of the cave she had found some distance away from Nibelheim. He was breathing irregularly, but seemed to have a steady pulse and his wounds were already on the mend, due to the small amount of first aid she had administered to him only a minute ago. She knelt by him and smoothed back his damp hair, wondering how many times he had to be on the brink of death before he learned to think a bit before rushing into battle. _Then again..._ she thought, moving her palm to cup his cheek. _...trouble always seems to find you, doesn't it? Well, at least you're resting now..._ She sighed and almost reluctantly pulled away from him, settling herself on the ground beside him. She shivered at the cold, the heat of battle long since gone from her, and grimaced. Tired as she was, she knew that she had to stay awake thoughout the night. The creatures, though a good distance away, were still out there...and she knew that they could cover that same good distance relatively fast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A single hand burst through the wreckage of the old well. Another one came swiftly after, still clutching an enormously long and sharp sword. The evil clone was hurt, badly...but he crawled out from under the broken timbers with a yell of pure anger. Hundreds of his creatures lay dead or dying, crushed by the well, struck by Cloud's sword, or taken out by Tifa's attacks, but hundreds more gathered around him at his calls. The Plan had worked almost perfectly, and then... "YOU!" He shouted at the closest creature. "Gather all your brothers and we will take what is rightfully ours...the life of Cloud Strife and his companions!" A huge roar spread throughout the assembled beasts. _Now the question is where to strike..._ He thought darkly _Where can I easily get their attention?_ He thought a moment, and then a thought came to him. He coulldn't contain himself then, as he threw back his head and laughed into the pouring rain. Yes, he'd have his revenge...and this time, the world would know his anger!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I didn't realize my intention to have Tifa save Cloud was so apparent to you readers...a couple of you wrote about it before I did! Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and as always...

_Please review..._


	12. Eye of the Hurricane

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.

* * *

**Eye of the Hurricane**

_The five forms stood outside the silent bar. The dim moonlight played over their outlines, clearly defining them one moment and losing them to the shadows the next. One of the figures looked cautiously around and then gestured towards the quiet structure before the group._

_"This is the place, then..." He stepped forward and turned about to gaze at the others. "This is where he lives."_

_Another of their group shrugged his shoulders and asked. "Anybody live with him?"_

_The first man nodded. "He ain't the owner of the bar...that's some other chick. And he's got two kids in there too."_

_"So, what're we going to do to them?" A third man shifted uncomfortably._

_"Same as we're going to do to him." A glint could be seen in the first man's eyes. A fire seeking the right fuel to become a raging inferno. "He took everything from us! Can't you see?" His voice grew a little more vehement. "Things used to be good...ShinRa had our backs! Sure, things weren't always great...but at least we had a few nice homes and decent jobs." The man laughed softly, though it was a harsh sound, full of contempt. "And now look at us...living like crowded like livestock in that tent you call a home Larry!"_

_Larry growled under his breath. "I don't see why you have to complain...at least it ain't livin' on the streets!"_

_"Well, it almost is...and that's why we're here, not because it'll help our situation any, but because we need retribution for our lives and all the other lives he screwed up! He needs to know that there is a price for every action...and now is the time he pays for those actions he took!" In a swift move, the man brandished a large handgun, its metallic edges glinting in the moonlight. "Let's go boys...surely you can see this ain't just for ourselves! Heck, we'll probably be viewed as heroes after this!" Not waiting for a response, he whirled around and walked to the front door._

_After a brief glance at each other, the rest of the group slowly walked up to join the first, each bringing out their own firearm. "He does need to pay..." Larry muttered more to himself than anyone else as he also brought to bear a compact lock pick kit, which he proceeded to open the door with._

_Another armed figure walked towards the bar through the cold night air, though the weapon he carried was far different from the small guns brought by the intruders. The moonlight danced along the giant silver blade he carried on his back in time to the slow, measured steps he took along the short walkway up to the bar. Feeling exhausted from the deliveries he had made for the day, he didn't even notice that the door was slightly ajar before he reached the front porch. His brilliant blue eyes narrowed. Tifa and the kids were out spending time with Cid in Rocket Town...He heard a small scuffle and the low voice of a grown man come from inside the darkened interior. Not really thinking clearly, Cloud kicked open the door and drew his sword, facing five startled, but still armed, gunmen...instead of the one robber he had expected._

_"YOU!" One yelled, bringing his weapon to aim at Cloud, even as the others followed suit._

_Cloud, though tired, was too quick to be caught so easily. He swung his blade up in front of himself, even as the first volley of bullets was shot at him. Easily deflecting the barrage, he lashed out at the closest gunman, his boot connecting solidly with the man's stomach, sending the handgun flying as well as it's owner. Cloud then whirled backwards, keeping low to the floor and tripping up the next closest, bringing an elbow to smash into the guy's forehead even as he fell to the ground. Not stopping a second, for he almost felt the passing of the bullets as they whizzed by him, Cloud then thrust his sword forward in a tight arc, slicing cleanly through the third man's weapon. Even as the man looked in shock as the other half of his gun fell to the floor, Cloud's knee collided with his gut and he fell coughing and gasping to the floor right along with it._

_Larry shouted "To hell with this!" even as he saw the inhuman speed with which the swordsman was dispatching them. He threw the gun to the side and bolted for the wide open door, not looking back long enough to see Cloud's gaze switch from his rapidly departing form to the last of the group left standing._

_An audible 'Click' resounded through the room as the leader suddenly realized he had no more bullets in the gun, and the simple fact that Cloud would reach him before he could even get halfway to the spare clips he had tucked into his belt. Desperate, he threw himself bodily at the blonde warrior, only to be caught in a vice-like grip and flung to the floor. "You...needed...to...PAY!" He screamed in hate, scrambling to get back to his feet and hating that the eerily blue eyes following him seemed devoid of any emotion at all. Nothing but a cold, uncaring stare greeted him as those eyes suddenly filled his vision as Cloud lifted him up off the ground and held him before the open door. _

_"I see you around here again...or anywhere near me or my friends..." Cloud started. "...you'll regret having survived this encounter." _

_The attacks weren't frequent, but Cloud knew it was only a matter of time before someone he cared about was hurt in the continuing encounters. It didn't matter who it was, or their reason, all the attackers wanted the same thing...and Cloud knew that despite his previous intentions to stay with his family, he would have to leave...and soon._

* * *

Slowly, Mako-infused eyes opened to take in his surroundings. A cave...that's probably why his back was so sore...but...He thought back, trying to figure out why he was here. _The fight...at the well!_ Cloud shifted, feeling more awake. _But...how? I fought, but there were too many..._ He quietly ran through the events from the previous night._ ...My clone...Hojo..._ But he had been at their mercy, how had he escaped?_ There was someone else there..._ It was all too much for his hurting head, he started to move his hand up to massage it, when he found that it was trapped between him and another warm body. It was almost in slow motion, the way he turned his gaze to his side to see a cascading mass of soft, dark hair leaning up against his shoulder. The only thing that prevented him from leaping from that spot into a battle-ready stance was the fact that he recognized that hair... 

He swallowed, hard. Just barely touching her chin to tilt it up, providing him with unmistakable proof that she was indeed Tifa Lockheart, his best friend, object of so many confusing emotions now set to new life churning within him. _But...how?_ Knowing somewhere deep within him that it had something to do with the only other woman, besides the one beside him now, who had touched him so profoundly he had never forgotten her, but he also knew it didn't really matter. She was here, somehow miraculously returned, and that was all that counted. Almost unconsciously, he leaned to the side and wrapped his arms around her, promises of the past rushing up and filling his mind, steeling themselves even further in his mind. Something akin to a tear formed at the corner of his eye as the turmoil of emotions within him took control and he tightened his hold about her...he had a second chance...

She had felt the increase in warmth some time ago, but she had been reluctant to leave the inviting feel of semi-consciousness. Then it had occurred to her, just now, that an increase in warmth wasn't always a good thing. That brought her to shift uncomfortably and open her eyes. She tried to bring her hands up to rub at her tired eyes, but found that they had been blocked. Starting, she then realized that someone was holding her tightly and she began to struggle to release herself. She had barely started to move when she realized who it was._ Cloud!_ He looked to be asleep, but he had definitely taken a hold of her. Tifa didn't know what to do, part of her wanted to go outside the cave and scout the area for any would-be opponents, part of her wanted nothing more than to relax back into his embrace, and part of her wondered if she were still dreaming. Still trying to decide what to do, she glanced back at him only to find his eyes had opened.

"Oh...uh..." He pulled away, releasing her, a slightly nervous look on his face. "...sorry."

"No..." She tried to not let her disappointment show through. "...no problem..."

All was silent for a minute. Then he uttered a quiet "How?"

"Aeris...she..." Tifa paused, not still exactly sure how, herself. "...She helped me. I could hear and feel her in the Lifestream. She said that I needed to help you...and the others." She glanced up to see that he was nodding.

"It was sort of like that for me..." he said, looking away. "I knew I needed to come back, but I sometimes wonder why..."

Another moment of silence passed before Tifa leaned back against the cave wall. "You were pretty roughed up back there...For a second there, I thought---"

"I was afraid..."

Tifa looked at him, surprised by his interruption. "What?" She asked tentatively.

"When I came up to find you...on the deck, that was...that was what I was going to tell you." He shifted his gaze to the floor, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his head.

"Cloud?..." Tifa asked quietly.

"I'm not proud of it, but I was...afraid. Afraid for our family...for you..." he shook his head. "I thought it was different from before, instead of running from life...I left to protect you..."

"It was...hard..." She too looked down, bringing her knees up and looping her arms around them.

"I'm sorry...that was the other thing I wanted to say..." He stood up, suddenly, pacing a few steps away.

Something welled up inside of her and she too stood up. Walking up to him, she tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned around, she asked. "You're here now right?"

He couldn't hide the slight confusion on his features. "Yeah..."

"And you're going to stick around...see this thing through?" She continued.

His expression firmed up a bit. "Yes." He said, nodding.

"And you'll let me...and all our friends help you? No more rushing into enemy traps?" She leaned forward a little.

He nodded again, sheepishly.

"Good...apology accepted!" She smiled up at him.

He thought she never looked more beautiful, more radiant than at that moment, the morning sun choosing just that time to shine out from behind the clouds, illuminating the cave with its brilliant rays. The crystals in the rock walls enhanced the effect, forcing him to squint suddenly with the sudden light filling the cave and surrounding them both in the bright, yet comforting brilliance.

"Look, Cloud..." She moved closer. "The sun...after the storm..."

He closed his eyes, remembering his own words...and the feeling they brought back with them. "There's something else I wanted to tell you..." he said hesitantly while stepping forward, effectively closing the gap between them.

"Mmm?" She held her breath, even as her heart's heavy beating seemed to drown out any other sound.

His own breath held, he reached out to cup her cheek gently. "Tifa...I..." He wanted to break away from her gaze, but he found that he wasn't strong enough to do it. "When we were at the Gold Saucer...it hit me...I figured some things out..." He paused, not sure how to continue.

"Like what things?" She circled her arms around his waist.

Cloud felt like he was suddenly losing a good number of his higher brain functions. "I...don't know..." he trailed off, noticing that even his limited ability to speak coherently was quickly vanishing._ Gods, what's happening? Why can I kill countless monsters, even save the world and yet, still be powerless in front of this one woman?_

Sensing his inner turmoil, Tifa broke her gaze, turning away. "I see..."_ How does he do this to me? I wish he would just---_ His firm hand, still on her cheek and holdong her from completely escaping, brought her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I'm not...very good with words." Then something came suddenly to him. "But I know...Tifa...that words...they aren't the only way to express how someone's feeling..."

She stopped, risking a quick glance back at him, only to look deeply into his curiously soft, yet still brilliant blue eyes.

Everything inside urged him to break and run...just go...anywhere, it didn't matter, but strangely he didn't. He felt it was harder than fighting anyone he'd ever fought before, but he slowly closed the distance between them.

She was caught, his gaze held her until it was too late to move. Her breaths were quick and shallow, when she actually found the strength to take one. It was all so surreal...

Her ruby eyes fluttered shut, her breath stopped, he paused for what seemed like forever and then moved forward. Their lips touched for a brief moment, and then he pulled back. He hung there, close for a moment, unsure of what to do. "Teef...I'm..."

The using of her nickname, something she had only heard him use, pulled her back to reality. She could almost feel him starting to draw away. _Second chances, Tifa..._ she thought to herself._ Time to make it worth it..._ Then she was the one to quickly close all distance between his mouth and hers...and pretty soon all thoughts were gone from both of their minds except for the connection they now shared...

* * *

A/N: I know, I know...short chapter, but I figured it wouldn't be right to flip to something else from the fluff...eh? Some are you are probably saying its about time something happened...as poorly written as it might be...what can I say? Back to the action next time... **grumbles a bit about nothing in particular **...oh yeah, and: 

_Please review..._


	13. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.

* * *

**The Return**

A small hand ran its way through tousled brown hair. Bright eyes, showing experience far beyond the norm in one so young, opened wider in anticipation. Muscles tensed and then released, sending the young boy flying down the street in a full sprint. Approaching his target, he swiftly cut to the side of his opponent and extended his arm to its fullest reach. Legs working overtime now, he managed to close the distance between them and push lightly on her shoulder.

"TAG! You're IT!" shouted Denzel as he abruptly swung to the side and continued his sprint down a new lane.

A giggle erupted from his opponent as Marlene swerved to match his direction and followed him, hot on his heels. "Get back here!" She reached out to touch him, but he swerved again, this time down a little used alley.

Speeding right past the entryway, Marlene had to slow down and turn, before running back to catch up to Denzel. "Hey! No fair! Come back, Denze---" she paused, noticing that Denzel had stopped a little ways ahead. "Denzel? What are you looking at?"

Denzel didn't say anything, he just pointed downwards at an angle. When Marlene joined him, she followed to where his finger was pointing and frowned. There was a large ship pulling into the docks, but it was no different from any of the other ships that regularly transported people to and from the opposite docks in Costa del Sol. "What's wrong Denzel?" She glared at him, putting her hands on her hips. He should be more used to the ships by now, he's been living here now for quite some time...after all, she was used to them just by visiting him often! "Come on... Lets---"

He didn't let her finish before pointing again. "Look closer...isn't that..." a short pause and he squinted his eyes trying to make out the single forms upon the deck. "It has to be..." He turned to Marlene, a smile growing on his face. "Marlene...Cloud's come to visit!"

Marlene turned and peered back at the ship. Sure enough, she soon spied the gravity-defying hair of the man who had been close to a father figure for her, during the time she had spent at Tifa's bar. Still, something in her was uneasy, she wanted to see Cloud just as bad as Denzel did, but after seeing Tifa's bar in ruin, and her father, Barret, run off to join his friends...probably including Cloud...in what he said was a little get together, but she knew was much more...well, she just was a little confused. "...Uh...Denzel, maybe we should wait..."

But Denzel had already taken off in the direction of the docks...

* * *

"So, you mean to tell me that there is another Cloud Strife, that there are probably more of the creatures that attacked us here last night, and that they are probably all related?" Lord Godo Kirasagi looked out into the fading afternoon sun. These strangers, friends of his daughter's, brought him news he didn't want to hear. His people had been through enough, first the tragedy of Sephiroth and Meteor, now this? He shook his head and turned to the assembled crowd. Glancing at his daughter, he saw she was frowning and leaning heavily on the table. They had adjourned, after a brief explanation, for most of the day to clean up after the battle last night and to get some rest. Now they were letting him know the severity of the situation. "I must know...why here?"

The great red creature included all the members of AVALANCHE with a nod of his head. "Because of us, I believe. Through no doing of your own, besides welcoming us in. Though, I think it actually has more to do with Cloud than anyone else..."

"Yeah, and where is Spike? Gone...little bastard...always leaving..." Barret interjected forcefully.

"I believe this time he left for reasons of a different nature." Vincent spoke from the corner. "The pain from losing one you care for so deeply about is not a thing anyone should have to endure."

"Hey...we all loved Tifa..." Yuffie sniffed and cast her gaze to the table. "It's just not fair..."

"Yeah...but not like Spike..." Cid chewed thoughtfully on his cigarette. "I saw the look in his eyes when he met up with us again at the Saucer...and the look in his eyes after she..." Even the toughened pilot coughed uncomfortably, showing how much of a toll the death had taken upon them all. "All I'm sayin is...ah hell, I don't know what I'm sayin..."

Nanaki nodded again, rising from his seat on the floor to step silently over to the table where his friends sat. "I believe I do...you must remember, Barret, how our friend has gone through life...what life he's had at least. To add to that list, the death of another one of his dearest friends..." Nanaki shook his head in sorrow. "Well, Vincent...you said you spoke to him?"

"I merely cautioned him that to follow one's lust for revenge is a path I have taken, and not one that I would advise anyone else to follow..." Vincent leaned back against the wall, almost as if he were disappearing into memories of a darker time.

"I feel for your loss, from what I have gathered, she was a magnificent fighter..." Godo ventured. "But I am also concerned for my people. Should these creatures attack again..."

"That is what I was about to caution you about." Nanaki turned his gaze back to Godo. "Although I believe that Cloud has gone to take matters into his own hands, I also think that the attack upon us was meant to destroy us...the failure of this goal will not go unnoticed..."

"An' when they come...they'll be comin' to their doom!" Barret bellowed, waving his gun-arm in the air violently.

"Actually, I would suggest leaving the vicinity..." Nanaki cautioned his large friend. "They'll be back...and probably with greater numbers..." He paused, taking in a deep breath. "I know now what I have been sensing in the Lifestream. After inspecting the bodies and using what we have already gathered...I think the reason Cloud was summoned to Nibelheim, is because of army that's being built there..."

All eyes turned on Nanaki at this statement. "There were a good number of the creatures last night, but any good leader wouldn't send the whole of his force after us, leaving himself without backup...not even half of his force. I think the number of these creatures surpasses anything we've thought of before. What I'm trying to say is this: the reactor is the breeding ground, these Mako-enhanced creatures are spawning...and there's no easy way to put a stop to it. This fake-Cloud is probably commanding them, and he's got one thing on his mind: Killing Cloud, and as much respect I've got for our Cloud's fighting ability, I don't think he can take on an army by himself."

Vincent stepped back into the light of the room. "And after he's done with Cloud...if Cloud isn't already dead...we're his next targets."

Cid stood suddenly, eyes narrowed. "Well we can't let that happen, people! That spiky-arsed kid's been through hell and back...if there's even a chance he's still fighting, we've gotta help him!"

Barret smiled widely at this, his gun-arm pumping in the air, Yuffie let out a triumphant call and leapt for the door, Vincent nodded solemnly, and Nanaki growled his assent.

"To the Sierra, people...lets---" Cid's jaw dropped open in shock as the door opened before anyone had gotten to it and even Vincent was surprised at the figure standing in the door.

Cloud took a good look around the room, before smiling slightly and nodding to his friends.

"Uh...does this mean they're all dead?" Barret asked the question running through everyone's mind, if a bit bluntly.

Cloud's expression returned to it's norm as he shook his head quietly.

"So..." Cid scratched his chin in wonderment.

Cloud again smiled and stepped further into the room. "I found something else..." He paused and turned to look behind him.

Their shock at seeing Cloud was nothing compared to their shock at seeing the next person that walked into the room.

* * *

The killer smiled cruelly as the dockhand stepped forward to greet him. "Welcome to Junon, sir...I hope---" He then pulled the sword back out of the dockhand just as swiftly as he had thrust it in. Before anyone could even cry out, he raised his hand into the air and then brought it swiftly down to point in the general direction of the city.

The ferocity of the wave of creatures that poured out from the large ferry ship was only matched by the lightning-quick strikes of his own sword as they combined to savagely murder everyone on the docks. He strode forward, readying the masamune, the setting sun glinting off the cold steel and illuminating the fresh blood running down it's blade. He barked a few quick orders to secure the ship and to move in on the fort proper. His eyes burned like twin fires and with every step he took more creatures emerged from the ship. _Oh yes_ he thought, sneering a bit_ This ought to get their attention..._

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this has been on the back burner for a bit, school is finally coming into full swing and with all the papers I had to write these past weeks...I just didn't feel like writing much more... But, I realized that I want this to start coming together...so I will be back at it, adding more to it very soon. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, you're the ones who have really kept it going, but I kindly ask again...

_Please review..._


	14. To Set Things Right

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters...

* * *

**To set things right...**

"TIFA!!!!" Yuffie was first to speak, launching herself across the room and embracing the returned martial artist. This exclamation triggered everyone into movement.

"Mah girl!" Barret tried to give Tifa a hug too, but found it difficult to find a way past Yuffie, while Nanaki padded over to rub affectionately at Tifa's leg and Cid laughed loudly at the scene.

Vincent came over too, placing his hand on Tifa's shoulder and managing to catch her eye for a moment, giving her an appreciative nod. Cloud stepped towards the throng, trying to give Tifa same more space, and eventually the ruby-eyed fighter was able to breathe a little easier.

"I knew nothing could take you down!" Yuffie yelled again.

"Yeah kid, nice to see you again!" Cid chuckled.

"Actually, I did...pass on..." Tifa let her gaze drop from the excited faces of her friends. Before they could comment, though, she continued. "I was in the Lifestream, I think. And she was there...Aeris...she wanted me to come back to help all of you..."

"...and you have already..." Cloud spoke softly, then to the rest of those in the room. "She saved me..."

Only Vincent's keen eyes caught the significance of the glance that passed between the two newly returned warriors.

"Are you kidding Spike?" Everyone's eyes turned to Cid. "She's ALWAYS saving you...along with the rest of us..."

The laughter that resulted soon settled into Tifa's and Cloud's recounting of their experiences, passing along of Aeris's warnings, and the rest of AVALANCHE's own story of battles recently fought.

* * *

_Tap...tap...tap...tap..._

Reno casually fiddled with his Mag-stick, twirling it in the air then tapping it on the table next to him, only to repeat the performance. This continued for three more repetitions before Rude's arm shot out to catch the lounging Turk's arm.

"Hey! Listen here, Buddy..." Reno started.

Rude motioned for silence, placing his finger vertically over his closed lips, before pointing to the screen of the small TV he was watching. Reno leaned over to glance at the program. A news reporter stood on the outside of a fairly large city, gesturing excitedly at the apparent carnage currently happening behind her.

Reno gasped. "That's Junon! Turn it up, man!"

Rude turned the volume up on the TV just in time to hear the end of the report.

"...and fires everywhere..." an explosion inside the city fuzzed over the sound and picture for a minute before the reporter continued. "Again, the once mighty ocean-side fort of Junon is under brutal attack. Apparently, earlier this morning, a large unknown force erupted from a captured ferry ship to lay siege to the entire city, killing everyone that got in the way...there have been no estimated casualty reports, but it's my guess that the number of deaths is growing rapidly. There have been only a few speculations on the identity of this renegade group...but a few eyewitnesses have indicated that the leader of the force is none other than the infamous Cloud Strife..."

"No the hell way!" Reno blurted out. Even Rude's mouth dropped open at the reporter's comment.

"...there's even been a brief video capture of this amazing turn of events..." the reporter nodded at the camera man and the picture turned black briefly before showing a clip of events happening earlier in the day. "As you can see, this a small offset off of the main street running through Junon proper. In just a second, you'll see a man run through the picture...now here's a warning to all our more impressionable watchers...this gets extremely graphic in just a moment, so please turn away..."

It was a testament of how absorbed Reno was in this report that he let that opportunity to make fun of Rude pass by. In fact, they both moved slightly closer to the screen.

On the screen a man ran past, obviously in great distress. He paused, looking towards the person holding the camera, waving his arms frantically and shouting something not understandable. "...there folks, now watch the upper left corner, this is the moment when it gets disturbing..." A shadow emerged from the smoke surrounding the scene, a figure walking briskly and powerfully into the small opening that the two people occupied. Suddenly the video tilted drastically, as if the camera had been dropped, but still was recording. It showed the figure emerge fully into the scene.

Both Reno's and Rude's jaws dropped again. Rude murmuring a soft curse as they watched the blurry, but unmistakable hair and glowing eyes, image of Cloud Strife holding a long and bloody sword charge into the room. He swung the sword and was rewarded with a scream of agony before he attacked again in another direction. Droplets of blood flew everywhere, covering both Cloud and the screen.

"Holy $!#!..." Reno muttered. "He's gone psycho...I knew he wasn't all there..." then gaining his voice back a little more "Did I not tell you that he was LOONY!!"

Rude just shook his head. "Something's up...we have to get to the bottom of this..."

Reno nodded. "I'll let the boss know..." but before he could get up, Rude grabbed his arm again.

In response to Reno's questioning glance, he shook his head. "I think the boss has too many things to worry about as it is..."

Reno liked to play the fool sometimes, but was no idiot and caught on to Rude's line of thought...Telling Rufus about this would mean that he was calling the shots, and on the matter of AVALANCHE's welfare, Rufus wasn't always the most concerned...but since the geostigma incident, Reno and Rude had developed something along the lines of a friendship with the group...something that Rufus might choose to exploit. Reno nodded, it was best to play this their way. _Besides... _Reno thought ..._the boss could use a little time to...uh...relax..._ Smiling grimly at the chance to take care of things their way for once, the two Turks walked out of the building intent on finding some answers...

* * *

Denzel raced towards the nearest building's entryway, slamming into the door with all of the force his small body could manage. It did the trick though, and the doorway flew open with an audible snap. He gestured to Marlene, following him cautiously, and turned to enter the darkened room. Suddenly a shriek from behind him snapped his attention back to Marlene. She was backing her way away from a snarling humanoid creature. Its eyes glowed a fierce green and it flexed its sharp claws with eager, bloodthirsty intentions. Ever since they had run to see Cloud, the city had erupted into chaos. These frightening creatures had been springing up all over the place, ripping their way through anyone so foolish to get in front of them. Denzel barely had time to think, he just reacted. Hefting a large stone, for one his size, he threw it with all his strength at the monster. A look of elation soon turned to one of fear as the rock hit the beast in the chest, diverting its attention away from Marlene...and towards himself. But he shook himself, he'd survived this sort of chaos before...he'd survive it again! The monster advanced, its smile revealing cruelly sharp teeth. Quicker than he could react, the creature leapt forward, claws extended for the kill. Marlene screamed again as Denzel disappeared through the open doorway. He felt the hot breath of the beast, could feel it's amazing strength pushing him father into the dark room, but he just grimaced and twisted his way downward so that when the creature impacted against the wall, it was head first... 

"Denzel...?" Marlene's soft voice floated into the room after a few minutes of silence. A quiet groan answered her question and Denzel shakily got to his feet. "Oh...you're hurt..." The claws of the creature had done their fair share of damage to the small boy during their short flight.

"It's...its okay..." Denzel huffed, his breath just returning to him. "I think it's knocked out...let's get out of here..."

Marlene nodded and exited with Denzel following right behind her. "Where now?" she looked hopefully at her companion.

Denzel's eyes opened wide and a small grin played across his face. "Look, up there..."

Marlene's eyes followed his finger's direction just in time to see a familiar blonde haired figure making his way deeper into the city not too far away from them. Denzel nodded and turned back to her. "We can catch up with him if we hurry...are you alright to go?"

She nodded quickly and hurried after the small boy as they took off in the direction of their hero. Cloud would see them through this mess, he always managed to find a way...

* * *

The room's animated conversation was interrupted by a sharp ringing. Cloud merely glanced at his phone before leaning back to enjoy the comaraderie so evident in the room, despite the trouble all of them knew was brewing. At a glare from Tifa, though, Cloud knew that he should answer it. Filling it open, he muttered "Hello?" 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!!" Reno's voice blasted into his ear.

Cloud jerked the phone away from his ear at the volume. Cautiously replacing it, he asked "What are you talking about?''

"What am I talking...?" Reno's voice sputtered for a minute with curses both heard and not. "HELLO? SACKING JUNON? RING A BELL?"

"What does that jerk want?" Yuffie cocked her head at an interested angle. At Cloud's questioning look, she replied "I think we can ALL hear him..."

"I'm not even near Junon..." Cloud stated calmly. "Don't make me want to hurt you any more than I already do..."

"Hurt me? I'm flattered, really..." Reno's cocky voice floated back over the line. "After all, you've got so many other people to kill at the moment..." His voice dripped venom.

Now Cloud's expression furrowed. "What are you talking about?" He asked again "Now that you mention it, there are a few people I wouldn't mind getting rid of...and you're rapidly climbing the list..."

"At least I'm not climbing the most wanted list!" Reno shot right back.

Cloud didn't answer, confused at the Turk's responses.

"Why Junon, Cloud?" Reno asked.

"I told you...I'm not even IN Junon..." Cloud started

"We've got your arse on candid-friggin' camera, so don't even try that!"

"What do you mean?" Cloud shook his head

Over the line, Reno sighed. "You're really confused? You can kill that many people, in a city of that size, and still not remember it?"

"I haven't killed anyone recently...Just a bunch of Mako-infused monsters..." Cloud responded

Silence.

"Really?" Reno sounded skeptical.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I don't lie...not anymore..."

"What?" Reno's turn to sound confused.

"...Nothing... Listen, I'm not in Junon, I'm not killing anyone...so why are you so certain I..." then something clicked in the blonde warrior's head. He almost dropped the phone. "The clone..." he whispered

Tifa caught his slack expression. "Cloud, what is it?"

Another thought tore across Cloud's mind, re-igniting fires just recently doused. "Denzel...Marlene..." He knew Denzel had gone there to live with his grandparents, and that since Barret was here and expecting trouble, he had dropped off Marlene to stay with them for a while.

"Hello? Choco-head?" Reno's voice drifted over the line.

Tifa got up, concern all over her face. "Cloud?" She went over to kneel beside him. "Cloud..." Her voice became more insistent.

"Junon..." His gaze locked with hers. "They've attacked Junon..."

No one needed to ask who "They" were.

Tifa's hand flew to her mouth. "The children!" she gasped.

"MARLENE! I'm comin' baby!" Barret flew from his seat, gun cocked and an expression on his face that said no one would be safe until his little girl was.

"Wait!" Nanaki again proved to be a calming force. "To attack a city the size and strength of Junon, they must have a considerable force..."

"Yes..." Vincent stepped forward. "And to attack such a force relentlessly, would be foolhardy..." At this, he glanced at Cloud.

Cloud winced, then straightened. "Red and Vincent are right. We need a plan...and some back-up."

Lord Godo spoke for the first time in a while. "If you mean to strike back at those who have caused us so much recent grief..." He looked outside at the gathered forces of his people. "I mean to help..." He turned back bringing his hand to rest upon to hilt of his sword.

Yuffie's smile for her father brightened up the room considerably, and his return smile was probably the warmest she could ever remember coming from him.

Vincent turned to Tifa. "You have Reeve's number, do you not?" When Tifa nodded and reached for her phone, he continued. "His organization could help considerably in the upcoming battle...and, since we have kept him apprised of the situation at hand, I'm sure he'll be willing to come to our aid."

Cloud motioned for the door. "I know someone too, someone who can help us with the planning part..."

They all paused for a moment, realizing that they were all effectively going to war again, quite possibly to even save the world again.

Cid chuckled softly, shaking his head "Never gets old, does it..."

"HELLO?!!!" Reno's voice echoed in the momentary silence.

"Now I'm going to Junon..." Cloud spoke into his phone, after remembering the Turk was still on the other end.

"I heard most of that, what's this about a clone though, and a considerable force?" Reno's confusion was evident.

"I guess I do have things to kill..." Cloud's eyes burned. _For the kids...for the life I would have hoped they could live..._ "...you're welcome to join us..."

Reno was silent for a minute. Then his voice rang clearly over the phone. "Thought you'd never ask..."

* * *

A/N: So I bet you're wondering what exactly my concept of "soon" is... Al I can say is the same stuff that was interfering with my writing time/talent/efforts came back in force. I hope this keeps up the flow of the rest of the story, I'm not sure if I felt that same vibe I got from the rest of the story, then again, I'm pretty sure that Reno was talking about me when he mentioned someone was loony...Coming next, it's back to the battle! I thank everyone for their words of support, as I may or may not have mentioned, you all keep the story going...thank you and: 

_Please review...  
_


	15. The Tides of War II

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.

* * *

**The Tides of War II**

Jeremy Caldington was not usually one who was taken by surprise. Thus it came as even more of a shock to him on a bright morning when he was enjoying a nice walk, that an airship swooped low overhead; the intense winds thrown about by its presence making him crouch into a sturdier stance and lift his hands to protect his face...and occansionally prevent his glasses from leaving abruptly. Just as suddenly as the airship had descended, another figure appeared in his vision, landing directly in front of him.

"Cloud...?" Jeremy could only look in wonder. He knew the man had gone off to deliver something, but the change in plans and mode of transportation left him wondering what else might have changed.

Cloud merely nodded a greeting, but in that second that Jeremy caught his eyes, he knew what else had changed. There was life there, a brilliance that while there before, due to his Mako-ehancements, shone forth now even brighter. Jeremy's keen intellect flew though the possible situations that his friend had experienced and by the time Cloud had closed the gap between them with that steady and long stride of his, Jeremy could confidently say. "I see you've found your past again..."

Cloud shook his head lightly and turned to gesture at the other figures that had been climbing down from the airship behind him. Then he gazed back at the strategist he had come to know so well during his stay at Fort Condor with a look of utter sincerity. "No..." he said softly, though it was heard through the turmoil caused by the airship's engines. "My past found me..."

Once inside Fort Condor proper, Cloud made introductions and Jeremy found he was glad to see this side of his mysterious friend. Long had he wondered about the young savior of the world and he had hopes that, if the time presented itself, he would make conversation with the different individuals of the oddly assorted group. _However, that's for later..._ He assured himself before addressing the assembled members of AVALANCHE along with the imposing figure of Lord Godo, again in his armor. "While I love meeting people, I assume that you've come to visit for a different reason?"

While the rest of the group nodded, Cloud stepped forward holding a large map. "We need your help on a couple of things...but first, let me fill you in on what is going on..."

* * *

"Sir!" A WRO worker snapped smartly to attention at the door to the office that belonged to the head chairman of its organization. The office itself was relatively spacious, containing a conference table with a set of matching chairs, a nicely sized work desk, and three windows affording a grand view of the ever-developing city of Edge. However, due to the large volumes of work orders, repair requests, staff management sheets, and project planning forms sitting anywhere a space could be found, it looked more like a library than the office of Reeve Tuesti, head of the World Regenesis Organization. 

Reeve looked up from his current mound of paperwork and gestured for the young man to enter the room.

"Sir..." The worker began again. "There is a phone call for you." And then, to the curious look Reeve gave him, he presented the head of the WRO's cell phone.

Now Reeve was really curious, as he grabbed the offered phone, because he didn't remember ever setting it down...then again, with so many other things to remember, he had almost an equal number of things he _didn't_ remember... The phone rang loudly, startling him out of his reverie and almost causing him to drop it. Fiddling with it a bit, he finally turned it over to read the name 'Tifa L.' on the caller ID. Accepting the call immediately afterwards, he spoke. "Hello?"

"Reeve?" Tifa's voice floated over the line

"Yes, Tifa...it's so..." He struggled for the right words. _How exactly do you convey the joy of hearing a friend again, after you were told they were dead?!_ "...well, I'm just glad you're alright..." He heard a slight giggle on the other end before she stopped and he knew something serious was about to happen. "This is about the attack upon Junon, right?"

"Yes..." She sounded somewhat relieved that he had helped the change in topic.

"In response to Vincent's previously stated questions, yes I'll get you the manpower for the taking back of the city..." He paused, shaking his head. "It's... it's always something, isn't it...?"

Tifa just gave him a small hum of agreement from the other end. "Thanks for your help Reeve, I know it isn't easy..."

"Honestly, Tifa...its all I can do to help out...I just wish I could join you at the front lines again..." He sighed heavily.

"Running a world-wide organization has got to be just as tough as charging into battle again...we all owe you, Reeve..." Tifa paused then murmured another 'thank you' before hanging up.

_Tifa is right..._ Reeve thought to himself_ This stuff is important...though it's certainly hard to find the same adrenaline rush here, as when you are charging into the real battles..._

* * *

Cloud walked into his old room in Fort Condor, allowing his eyes to fall upon the weapon rack resting in the corner. Here were displayed several of the swords he had picked up or bought during his travels, ranging in power from a battle-ready replica of his old buster sword to a couple of variations of the 7-in-1 sword he had just recently lost in the battle at Nibelheim. However, he didn't go for any of these set up for quick access, instead he walked over to the old dresser standing in a minor state of dilapidation against the far wall. Opening the doors, he shoved a few changes of clothes out of the way before prying the loose end of a board away. He shuffled around with it a bit, finally pulling in just the right way to make the entire back of the dresser fall open. From the secret compartment hidden away behind the dresser he pulled forth another sword. At first it looked dull and shone only the faintest of blue auras...but as soon as his hand grasped the hilt it flared into life, the blade going from lackluster to brilliance in a blink of an eye. Feeling the perfect balance of the Ultima Blade in his hands, Cloud's features showed the hint of a smile when Tifa showed up in the doorway. 

"Cloud? Reeve said that the reinforcements will be..." she went quiet, as subtly enthralled by the powerful blade the blonde warrior held in his hands as he himself was. Then, quietly. "So you did keep it..."

Cloud nodded, bringing the blade up and making a few slow swings through the air. "It's probably the only sword I have right now that can stand up to the Masamune he wields..."

Tifa only nodded, watching his swipes and swings of the blade grow in quickness as the sword itself flared all the brighter. Then she reached out and caught his arm in mid-swing. Meeting his questioning gaze with a slightly pleading look, she moved forward easing his arm and the sword off to one side. "You promised we'd fight this together...right?"

"I'll try..." Cloud started, then added "it's the way I fight, Tifa...I can't...others are a distraction..." as he caught the dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I can hold my-" she began.

"You fight better than just about anyone I know...you're...you're stronger too... It's just the fact that..." He interrupted, then trailed off, looking away.

She reached up and gently grasped his chin, pulling it back to make him face her. "Help me, Cloud... Help me to help you..."

Just as he was about to comment, she leaned forward and up, kissing him lightly before blushing and exiting quickly from the room...and as Cloud stood there, the sensations of her touch still flowing through him, he found that he had absolutely no clue what he was about to say. Gripping the handle of the Ultima Weapon tightly, he too exited the room while thoughts of a hard workout followed by a cold shower to push out these other sensations filtered into his mind.

* * *

The all-encompassing darkness of night fell upon the land, though the city of Junon was visible to all within line of sight due to the rampaging fires that still burned high and fierce as if in defiance of the end of the day. In a section of the city where most of the action had died down and the fires were a bit less frequent, two small forms used that darkness to all the advantage they could. Having run as fast and hard as they dared earlier, they still had lost sight of the figure of their one-time guardian and semi-parent. Two eyes peered carefully around a crumbling stone wall. "I don't see him Marlene, where d'ya think he'd go?" Denzel asked quietly. 

Marlene shook her head in response, she had never felt more scared in her life...and she'd survived the downfall of Sephiroth and the summoning of Meteor..._ Ok, not survived...I was relatively safe...but I helped!_ Still, she didn't think she'd have ever made it this long without Denzel here with her. "Do you think he knows we're here?" she asked in return.

"I'd think so..." Denzel turned back to his companion, a small thoughtful frown on his face. "He was still living at the bar with Tifa when my grandparents took me in." At that, the boy frowned further. _I hope my grandparents are ok...wait! maybe that's it!_ He turned excitedly to the girl sitting next to him. "Marlene! He must be headed to my grandparent's house!"

Marlene wasn't so sure. _Wouldn't he have gone straight for it, instead of walking all over the place first?_ She was about to comment on her thoughts but Denzel had already leapt up and grabbed her hand. "Denzel..." she started.

"It's ok, Marlene..." Denzel smiled briefly, though the cuts upon his chest were throbbing painfully at any movement he made. "We'll just be waiting for him when he gets there...I know a shortcut!"

At the determined look in the boy's eyes, Marlene could only hold on to the same hope he had.

* * *

A/N: Well now, things seem to be heating up rather nicely, but don't worry...there's still a bunch more to come. As always, a gracious thank you for all those who took the time to review and/ or read this story, your support is most appreciated, so... 

_Please Review..._


	16. Rescue and Revenge!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.

* * *

**Rescue...and Revenge!**

A cool gust of wind blew softly against her face, making errant strands of her hair gently fall out of place as she leaned casually against the rail on the deck of Cid Highwind's mighty airship. Hands used to both the tending of a bar and the strain of battle now gripped the chilled metal and ruby eyes took a break from stargazing. Despite it still being late summer, the night had taken a definite chill and her slow, measured breaths coalesced into white puffs of fog before drifting away to be lost in the darkness of the night sky. Worries over the impending battle, concern for the children, and physical tiredness all plagued her thoughts, causing that same slow breathing to deepen. A small frown creased her face as another feeling stole through her...fear...she was being watched!

Tifa's fists were up barely a second later as whirled around, guarding her against...empty space. She bowed her head and brought her hand up to rest lightly against her forehead. Memories of her last time up on this deck hit her like a brick wall. The masamune had slid through her so swiftly, as if it were truly eager to take her life...she had never felt so helpless, and Cloud...he had been there, in the doorway. Her last thoughts had been to him, to try to ease the horror so apparent upon his face. She shuddered, more from the memory than from the coolness of the night. Then the feeling was upon her again, her eyes snapped open only to find eyes even redder than hers staring back.

Instinct guided her into a fighting stance, before rational thought took over and she eased back. She cleared her throat. "Vincent...you scared me for a minute there..."

The tell-tale red cloak of her friend swirled from another soft breeze before he answered. "Are you feeling alright?"

Tifa nodded and turned away. "Yes...I'm fine." Her breath hitched slightly at the half-lie. Physically, she was indeed fine...maybe a little cold, but mentally she felt like she was in the middle of a storm.

"Tifa..." It was all he needed to say, the tone of his voice making it clear to her that he knew the truth of the last statement.

"I can't help but think..." she sighed, gaze turned at the sky again. "The kids..."

"Everything will turn out for the best..." A new voice joined them on the deck and even Vincent was caught by surprise, for not many could travel as silently as their friend Nanaki. The wise, red-furred creature nodded at Vincent before once again turning to regard Tifa. "I know both of the kids to be very resourceful and brave..."

"Yes...but, that clone...that monster is in the city with them." Tifa turned to face the two of them. "I hit him with everything I could muster back at Nibelheim...Final Heaven straight into his face...and yet, a day and a half later, we have to fight him again..."

Nanaki nodded, understanding her fears, but it was Vincent who replied. "If all we have learned is correct, then he is a creature of Mako...and such creatures possess amazing regenerative powers."

Tifa was silent, still wondering if she could've done better, if somehow she could've prevented this from happening.

"Take heart, Tifa..." Nanaki padded forward to nuzzle her affectionately. "For now you have the strength of your friends added to your own considerable strength." He then turned to leave the airship's deck, silently slipping past a new figure that had made his way to the deck.

Vincent turned to meet startling blue eyes, softly glowing in the near blackness of the night. He said nothing, but put his hand on Cloud's shoulder and nodded slightly at the young warrior before he too left the deck. "Red's right, Tifa..." Cloud stepped forward. "It'll be alright..."

Nodding, Tifa made her way over to the swordsman. "You're right...and regenerative powers or not...that clone won't be messing with us much longer."

Cloud saw the fires burning in her eyes before she slipped her arms around him and he didn't doubt her at all...

* * *

Morning light had just begun to spill over the horizon when the silent hand gesture was given. Four airships' hangar bays flew open and troops began to pour forth into the air, parachuting into the chaos that was the city of Junon... 

----------

_"There will be 6 teams deploying into the city...team 1, guided by Nanaki, will fortify and hold the docks, while teams 2 though 6 will use the liberated docks as a base position." Jeremy pointed at a large intricately designed map of the city with battle plans that were presented neatly beside it. "The submarines will then engage the enemy ships in the harbor, though recon scans show that they are practically deserted. When the docks are clear, team 2, led by Cid and Barret, team 3, led by Vincent and Yuffie, team 4, led by Reno and Rude, and team 5 led by Cloud and Tifa will commence their sweep of the city..."_

_ ---------- _

Detonating smoke grenades startled the nearest creatures on the docks and before the first WRO soldiers had landed the entire area had been neutralized. Landing and rolling to ready-attack positions on the docks, the soldiers then proceeded to sweep clear the rest of the harbor area. Flames licked high into the sky as one by one the enemy ships exploded under the punishing fire from the attacking subs. Another silent signal was given and another wave burst forth from the hovering airships. Cid's airship then pulled from its lofty position and swooped low overhead.

----------

_"Remember folks..." The assembled AVANLANCHE members, the leading WRO officers, and the two Turks gave their undivided attention to Jeremy. "There are still civilians abroad in the city...we don't know how many, but they, along with the rescue of Marlene and Denzel, are our top priority here...even before the death or capture of the one who has caused all of this." He then turned back to the battle plans. "Teams 2 through 5 commence their assault upon Junon fort at the appropriate places. Team 6, consisting of Lord Godo's men, will have a separate starting point..."_

_ ---------- _

Despite the swiftness of the assault wave, retaliation was already in effect as monsters poured forth from the city proper to engage the troops still landing. Gunfire erupted across the length of the dock followed shortly by the screams of the dying...both human and creature...

"You guys are clear...GO! GO! GO!" Darren's voice crackled over the loudspeaker in the hanger bay of Cid's airship. A loud roar then heralded the appearance of Cloud and Tifa atop Fenrir as they flew the short distance from the hovering ship to the ground even as they were followed by the rest of AVALANCHE, Reno, and Rude.

The battle could hardly be called organized, yet the WRO troops managed to get into formations with their appointed leaders as the true battle was joined. Fenrir raced along the docks, dispatching monsters as it went, until Cloud and Tifa reached their team. Knowing that the powerful motorcycle wouldn't be much of a help in the tight streets of Junon, Cloud reluctantly dismounted and drew the Ultima weapon. In the dim dawning light, it looked almost like a torch when his hand clasped about it and it flared into bright light. As the other team leaders reached their destinations, a unified front flowed forth from the docks, pushing the defending creatures back into the city. A final signal was given, a flare bursting momentarily into brilliance, and the teams gathered for the assault into the city proper.

Down under the city, the stealthy ninjas of the Wutai nation began making their way unnoticed up the long neglected ShinRa submarine tunnels that exited deep into the city itself. The couple of monsters that had found their way down there never had a chance to attack back or even cry out...how could they attack something that didn't appear to exist in the first place?...

----------

_"Your designated routes are the main streets that will take you to the old ShinRa fort. When your team has reached their destination, radio in. When all teams have responded, back-up will be airlifted to the flight deck on the top floor and main entryway of the fort...this is your next destination! From preliminary scans, the fort is the enemy's base of operations...and probably where the clone has settled in...do not try and engage the forces in the fort proper until you have linked with the back-up! You will need all the force you can muster just to get through the main doors!" Jeremy looked at everyone in turn, making sure he had gotten his point across. "If by this point, our main objectives have been completed, then AVALANCHE will hunt the clone while the Turks will lead the assembled teams in the clearing of the fort..."_

_ ---------- _

Vincent had lost count of the number of creatures he had felled, Cerberus dealing death whenever a bullet was loosed, and Yuffie's shuriken flashed lethally into the oncoming creatures. He had lost sight of the other teams, as they had now progressed into the near-destroyed city pushing back or killing any monsters they found through their unique skills and the ever-ready weapons of the WRO soldiers backing them up. Another two monsters flew out at him from behind the ever-present rubble along the streets only to be met with the business end of Vincent's weapon and two bullets now decorating their faces.

"Hey, leave some for me!" Yuffie exclaimed as the two creatures fell to the ground, dead.

Vincent gave only a "hmm" as a response before turning to face the newest line of adversaries bearing down on them.

* * *

Angry blue eyes, their glow still present even in the daylight, narrowed as they took in the invading forces upon the battle-worn city. _They think that they can actually win this fight?_ He laughed at the notion, the cruel sound making some of the creatures closest to him eye him warily. _Still, it is an impressive force they had gathered in so little time._ He shook his head; everything was going exactly as Hojo had said it would. _Nay..._ he thought_ ...even better than that old fool had thought, because I'm the one in charge now! _He raised his hand into the air, attracting the attention of all his creatures near him. "It is time, send in the second wave!" 

A chorus of roars answered his words and monsters started streaming past him into the city. He knew that his forces here were falling rapidly, but Junon wasn't the target...it never was. In fact, Junon was picked only for a distraction. For every creature that fell here, ten more would be awaiting his command when he returned to Nibelheim in a few days, after the "heroes" had "won". He laughed again, this time sending eerie echoes down the now practically deserted hallways of the fort. Only 10 other pairs of glowing eyes regarded his form standing at the window. He turned to the small force behind him and gestured grandly at the view offered by the window. "See how futilely they struggle, can't they see that we'll win in the end no matter what...oh yes..." His evil smile grew ten-fold. "I suppose they wouldn't know that...it'll just make it that much worse for them when they find out!" His third bout of laughter was cut short when he spotted a small figure scurry though the rubble in what used to be the wealthy section of town. It paused and waved to another figure behind it, which in turn sped up to join with the first figure. Fires burned in the blue eyes then. _Survivors?_ His hand reached up to draw the masamune silently from its sheath. _Not for long..._

* * *

Of all the teams battling through the city, few were winding their way faster to the fort than the one led by Cloud and Tifa. In fact, the WRO soldiers, despite the almost constant flow of monsters besieging the team, had surprisingly little to shoot at. Not that they weren't helping at all, they did what they could, but you don't waste bullets on already dead monsters...and with Cloud's shining blade humming through the air in strikes so fast they were blurs and Tifa's lightning quick punches combined with powerful kicks...there weren't too many creatures that did reach the WRO soldiers that were still alive to shoot at. The soldiers were further impressed by the furious pace the two were setting and more than one soldier silently thanked their creator that the two warriors were fighting _with_ them. 

Cloud brought his sword around in a tight circle, slashing and dispatching two monsters at once before falling back a bit to reassess the ground ahead of them. Smoke still rose in hazy patches from the roofs of the burned houses and bodies of the dead, both human and monster, were everywhere. He brought up his blade, letting the sight of smoldering Junon fuel his rage when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Up, just a bit deeper into the city, and not quite at the fort he saw a figure which by now was growing all too familiar. He no longer needed the sights around him to cause that rage to flare. _He caused all these deaths!_ His startling blue eyes narrowed. _He almost took my life!_ Hands gripped the Ultima weapon tighter. _He almost killed my friends, and he DID kill Tifa..._ He tensed to dash forward; the now disappeared figure wasn't more than a few hundred yards away, when Tifa's words sprang fresh into his mind. He had promised to let her help him, and while he vowed that no harm would come to her...he feared the harm that would come to him if he broke that promise more.

"Tifa!" He whipped about, gesturing deeper into the city. "He's close."

She nodded, not having to question who "he" was and closed the distance between them. "That's where the kid's might be too..." she turned to the closest WRO officer. "We've got to get to the children, think you can handle it for a bit?"

The officer, glad to finally have the chance to take a part in the battle, saluted smartly and began to shout out orders to the rest of the team. By the time he had glanced back at the heroes, they had disappeared.

* * *

"Here we are..." Denzel paused and put his hands on his knees a bit to regain his breath. The wound on his chest was stinging something awful, but for Marlene's sake, he only slightly winced. "Told ya I knew the way back.." 

Marlene nodded glancing about nervously before sidling up close to the door to Denzel's grandparent's house. The house had suffered from similar damage as the rest of the city, but it was solidly built and stood through the sacking of the city. "Where are your grandpa and grandma?" She asked quietly.

Denzel held his head in his hands; all this was starting to wear upon him. He wanted Cloud to come and rescue them, he wanted Tifa to carry him up to his bed like she used to when he had lived with her. He fiercely wiped the beginning of a tear from his eyes, smudging even more dirt upon his cheeks. "I... I don't know..."

"Is the door open?" Marlene turned the knob, but it was locked. She started knocking softly, then increased the noise until she was banging heavily on the wooden barrier.

"Stop Marlene!" Denzel caught her hand and shushed her again. "Those monsters will hear us!" he paused, looking around. "We'll have to find another way in until---" He cut off his sentence mid-phrase.

Marlene looked at him curiously, then seeing his eyes staring at something behind them, whirled about. She almost collapsed in relief...Cloud was here!

* * *

A/N: Oh, but is it rescue? ...or more trouble! A big thank you for all who saw fit to comment on the story, I hope to see your opinions again, and so... 

_Please Review..._


	17. Showdown

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, it'd probably be a game or movie already!

* * *

**Showdown**

He pulled the gleaming steel from its sheath; the sun glinting off of its shiny exterior did nothing to hide the dark soul of the Masamune that seemed to hunger for the next victims to meet a sudden death along its cruel length. A broad sweep of his arm brought the blade to bear, while evil eyes shone with anticipation of carnage. The clone laughed; the sound so cold that the warmth of the late summer air did nothing to ward it from piercing your very bones.

* * *

He had no time. There was no rationality, no conscious effort to move, only pure instinct; memories born not of the brain, but of muscle and reaction. With no time to think, no time to even whisper a word of prayer for a favorable outcome, he tensed and flew forward. The Ultima blade shone as fiercely as his eyes, leading the way as he leapt.

* * *

Her fists clenched tightly as her companion crouched and then sprang forward with unbelievable speed. Ruby eyes didn't register the action; they locked on to the two smaller forms standing frozen in front of the aggressor. Power welled up in her as her haste materia activated, the magic pushing her body beyond the limits of normal human speed, and threw her forward into what was soon to become chaos. The energy of battle was flowing through her, but she wondered if it was going to be enough, even as she sped toward her targets.

* * *

Two sets of eyes widened to the point of popping as the man before them drew his sword. Time seemed to stop then, even as the tell-tale glow of Mako burned in the familiar figure's eyes. The cold gleam of the long, thin sword flashed in the sun, seeming to creep into its position as the blade settled into the air in front of them. It was then that time seemed to speed back up, as if to make good on the time that it had slowed. Denzel heard Marlene's scream as the Masamune whipped towards them and then felt the breath get knocked out of both of them as another figure crashed into them from the side. From his position on the ground, he saw their attacker adjust the blade in mid air to accommodate for his target's sudden change of position. Wincing as the deadly sword arced towards the jumble of bodies, he could only blink in disbelief as another blade clashed with the impending doom. A familiar pair of heavy boots filled his vision and the second shock of spiky golden hair that he'd seen that day made him gasp as a pair of strong arms gathered Marlene and himself off of the ground and away from the ensuing battle. A heavy sigh rattled his small frame as he smelled Tifa's familiar fresh scent and he heard Marlene let out a couple of soft sobs as the older woman pulled them into a tight embrace. 

The Clone pulled away as Cloud stepped into the way, the Ultima blade effectively stopping his sword and blocking his kill. The Mako in both of their eyes shone like fire, showing up brightly even in the mid day sun. "You!" he spat the word at the man he was modeled after. "This doesn't matter...none of this does!!" Even as he spoke, the Masamune plunged for his opponent, only to be blocked by the other's blade. He broke away again. "You and all yours will die as was meant to be!" his anger flowed like a raging fire through his veins, fueling the swing of his sword.

Cloud only grunted in response as the Masamune crashed into the Ultima blade, illuminating the surrounding area like a stroke of lightning. His own rage boiled up inside him and lent his already somewhat tired muscles the endurance they needed to stand toe to toe with his deadly opponent and his flashing blade. Swinging high, his sword flew for the Clone's head, even as the Masamune blocked and countered with a sweep toward Cloud's arm. He twisted the Ultima weapon into a short spin, bringing it back down onto the Clone's attack. Trying to regain the advantage, the Clone flew forward, throwing Cloud's sword wide and reversing suddenly, bringing the hilt of the Masamune into the other blonde warrior's stomach. Cloud rolled with the jab, whipping his sword back into position to intercept the Masamune's deadly course for his neck. Even as the sound of the clash reverberated throughout the small clearing of houses, he had his blade flying true for the Clone's chest only to have the Masamune slap its steel against his own sword and bring his aim low enough to miss his mark. Nevertheless, the Clone jumped back as the Ultima blade bit into his leg. Both swordsmen paused for a minute, their heavy breathing the only sound in the immediate area. With the pause of this battle, the noise of the war raging around them came back to the forefront.

"See?!" The Clone threw his cocky glare Cloud's way. "Your friends die as we fight, and without their aid, you too will surely perish!"

"Your side isn't winning..." Cloud's quiet voice cut through the Clone's attack of bravado. "Our forces were breaking though yours. Junon is no longer under your control."

The Clone's chilling laughter once again rang though the air. "You really think this is about Junon? It is about so much more!" He leveled his sword in the blink of an eye and swung for Cloud's legs.

Cloud's blade struck the Masamune and flared as the two swords burst apart again. He then brought it around in a quick feint to his enemy's side before whipping it tornado-like back at the Clone's other unprotected side.

The Clone chuckled darkly as the Masamune clashed once again with the Ultima weapon. He pushed forward, locking their blades together at the crosspiece of the Masamune. "This isn't for revenge...Cloud. This is for the world!"

Cloud shuddered at the continued contact, eerily reminded of another set of glowing eyes that had stared at him with contempt and anger like these. Pushing Sephiroth and all other thoughts from his mind, he countered. "Give it up, now that I have something to live for..." he paused, then, as a strange feeling came over him. Those words, he never really thought about their meaning before. He did have something, finally, to live for. Before he had thought it was revenge...to kill Sephiroth for the wrongs the General had committed against himself and the rest of the world. Then, afterwards, it had been to live for Zack and Aeris...to live out the lives that he didn't think he had deserved...despite the fact that he had no will to continue. That desperation to live, coupled with the lack of desire to accept his fate, had carried him through most of the battle with Kadaj and his brothers. Then he had realized that he was alive for a reason in the last confrontation with Sephiroth...and he had accepted his fate with the understanding that he truly wasn't to blame for the deaths of his friends. Yet, there was the lingering doubt in his mind...there was something that was missing. He had told the silver haired general that there was nothing he didn't cherish, and this was true, but he realized that he still didn't know why he had survived. For a while, he was able to forget the emptiness, ignore the void that continued to haunt him, and when the pain had become too much...when danger reared it's head, he fled to somewhere where he could fight it alone. The void didn't diminish with his leaving, though. Throughout his stay at Fort Condor, he had thought that he had found a way to live, even if it was only the warrior's way, living to fight again. But now, looking into evil's face, a face that mirrored his own, he finally came to realize that he didn't live to fight for himself...that was the way of the lone wolf...and the way of the void. He tightened his grip on his sword, pushing with all of his strength. Images of Tifa, the kids, and all of hi friends flooded his mind, replacing his fiery rage with something more subtle, but just as powerful. "...now that I have something to live for..." he continued, strength evident in his tone. "...there's no way you can win!"

Uttering this last with the force of his revelation, Cloud shoved the blocking Masamune backwards, breaking the hold on his sword. A red glow passed briefly over him as his newfound strength guided him into the cross-slash limit break. Faster than the Clone could blink, much less bring his sword into a blocking maneuver, Cloud's weapon quickly and gracefully drew a symbol in the air, aiming directly at his enemy. Bringing all the power that he had formed to bear on his target's chest, Cloud slashed once more to release the symbol, unleashing the power in one explosive move. A flash accompanied the blow and the Clone was sent flying backwards, not stopping but plowing right through the stone walls of the house directly behind him.

Cloud slowly lowered his blade as the dust settled. Tifa rose from her position in front of the kids, though her fists were still up. Both of their eyes were intently trained on the newly formed hole in the wall.

"Do you think...he's...?" Tifa started to ask.

"We have to make sure." Cloud started for the house, but an explosion from the rooftop halted him in his tracks, the glowing eyes of the Clone locked on his figure even as he stood straight up on the rooftop and lowered his sword to point at the both of them.

"I told you this didn't matter...nothing you do will!" The Clone's voice had a fanatical edge to it, like he'd lost a good measure of the control that he'd had before. "Even the mighty Cloud Strife can't defeat me, much less what I'm about to become!" With that and a venomous parting look, the Clone leapt from the rooftop, running at high speed towards the fort.

Cloud was tempted to give chase, but he now knew what was more important. He walked slowly and somewhat hesitantly over to Denzel and Marlene. He paused in front of them, unsure of what to say. Nothing came to him, but nothing had to. With a happy laugh, Marlene wrapped her arms around his legs, while Denzel joined her after a moment, eyes shining up at his hero.

Tifa watched with an air of awe. Was this Cloud Strife? _No...the Cloud I knew would've taken off after the Clone..._ She clasped her hands behind her back and stepped backwards a little, a smile forming on her face as Cloud knelt to take both of the kids into his embrace...although it looked a little awkward for him...he definitely wasn't a natural at this. He then glanced up at her, and her smile increased ten-fold at the sight of his soft grin.

A nearby explosion rocked them back into the reality around them, made them realize that there was still a massive battle taking part all over Junon, and they had parts to play in it yet. Tifa went over to the kids, silently working out with a mere glance at Cloud that she would take the kids back to the base position on the dock before meeting up with Avalanche proper at the fort. Cloud could only nod...he never knew how she could convey so much information with just a subtle glance...but she did, and he understood. He tried to convey back to her what he had realized in the fight with the Clone, but all he could muster was a slight smile and a nod before she had disappeared back into the battlefield.

He shook his head, this wasn't over yet...but though he knew before that he wasn't alone in this, now he figured out that he had a reason for what he did and how he lived. Yes, he just figured it out...but it had been there all along, just waiting for him to recognize it. He allowed himself a small smile before dashing up towards the fort...this time it wasn't just survival, it was personal...

* * *

A/N: well, although that took a while for me to crank out, I'm pretty happy with it, let me know what you thought. But, and I'm calling on EVERYONE for this...I love the reviews I get, but I need some opinions here...I have an Idea for a sequel (same storyline) and so, before I work out the last few chapters I want to see how everyone views this. Do you want me to continue this story line? (Don't worry, they'll get the baddie, but will it unfold into something more?) So leave me a yes or a no in your review...referring to your wanting or not wanting to see this storyline continued in a sequel...and like I said, I'd really like everyone's opinion. Thanks again! 

_Please Review..._


	18. The Best Intentions

Disclaimer: You all should just up and realize that I don't own Final Fantasy VII, already...

* * *

**The Best Intentions...**_  
_

_There was nothing there._

_The eyes, still hidden from the world behind clenched eyelids, flicked rapidly back and forth, but there was no consciousness. Just the subtle hum of machinery and the quiet rustling of papers as the scientist scribbled something messily in his notebook._

_Blond locks swayed in a Mako current. A muscular body floated upright, held tightly by a pair of hand restraints secured to the side of the large tank. A weak pulse carried blood and the essence of the lifestream throughout his veins and yet, there was nothing there._

_Then, there were persuasions. Quiet urges played soflty through the back of the still-dormant mind. Cells from a different body carried these messages directly to the brain, where they slowly, deliberately began to arouse a consciousness from the void. These cells mingled in amongst the cells of the host body, eventually becoming a part of the brain, but not subject to the same impulses. Their work continued until something happened._

_Like the flaring of a torch in a dusty tomb, a thread of thought wound it's way through unused pathways until awareness began to overtake dormancy. Eyes stopped their rapid movement, the body twitched once, weakly, against the restraints. Incoherence gradually formed into thoughts, pictures, sounds, feelings...and a message._

_"Wake, sleeper...my kin...your work has just begun..."_

_The scientist turned thoughtfully as a scanner mounted on the side of one of the tanks in the room began to beep irregularly. "Hmmm, interesting…" He spoke quietly to himself as he moved over to take a closer look at the occupant of the holding tank._

_Mako-enhanced eyes shot open, flaring from dull to brilliance in the span of a heartbeat. Lungs that had never worked on their own struggled vainly for more air. Muscles, artificially toned, pulled at restraints with force greater than that of a regular man._

_Shocked by the sudden response of his subject, the scientist staggered back a ways, but the look in his eyes was not that of fear, but of accomplishment._

_Strengthened fists beat at the shatter-resistant glass containing them, the eyes of the subject burned like twin fires in the Mako-filled housing. A crack appeared, the fists struck again._

_Pressure forced the glass encasement's cover outward, exploding out into the room. The flow of Mako propelled the body inside, now torn free of the restraints, to the floor._

_Silence filled the room once more, but behind Mako eyes the voices only grew stronger until one phrase turned into a mesmeric chant inside his head._

"_Find me…Make me whole again…Reunion…"_

_The Scientist chuckled darkly. The implications of what he had just done were phenomenal. Cloning, a forbidden science, and yet, finally, the end results were now crouched at his feet. "I can only imagine what's going through that manufactured thing you'd probably call your brain right now." He said with a leer. "You've got a lot of sorting things out to do, no doubt. But your end task is yet to come." His smirk grew wider as he looked around at the other bodies floating serenely in their tanks…each of them merely a husk awaiting the injections of Jenova Cells and electronic memory implants to further their imitations of the real thing._

_The figure on the floor jumped from his initial position to right in front of the scientist, fingers beginning to clamp around the doctor's pale throat._

"_You…you need me!" the scientist squirmed in the inhumanly strong grasp._

_A voice, never having spoken before, emerged from the figure. "Find…Whole…Reunion…" he croaked out._

_Dr. Hojo paused in his efforts to get free. Then a cruel smile appeared on his face. "Then Jenova IS talking to you…" He chuckled, a chilling sound in the once-sterile room. He had done it, a perfect Clone of his failed experiment, and Jenova filled it's head due to it's extended contact with the lifestream. This subject was different than the others before…bodily no, but there was coherence there…intent…and… Hojo let out a weak laugh. The other subjects could be terminated then, but he'd wait until this one fully proved it's use…by killing the one he'd modeled it after._

_The subject groaned as Hojo's hidden tranquilizer gun fired twice into it's belly. "Yes, my experiment, sleep and when you wake, we will have much to accomplish…" He crooned evilly as the subject fell sleeping to the floor. "With you replacing Cloud Strife, the world will never know what hit it…and then, and only then, will my full plan come into creation." He got up from the floor beside the sleeping clone and walked off still reveling in his achievement._

_Whispered words went through an unconscious mind, implanting themselves there. "Yes, kill Cloud Strife and take the world, my kin…but then you can find me and bring me back, that I will know dominion over this world, and fulfill OUR destiny…"_

* * *

Mako eyes burned as they opened, wincing once as the surrounding area was taken in with a quick scan. The one he was modeled after…a technique he hadn't seen before, a crossing slash maneuver…This was alright. He was still fully mobile, only slightly damaged. Memories of his "birth" in the cold laboratory flickered across his mind. _What a fool that Hojo was…to think that his lowly purposes would be my only aim. _The Clone shook his head. _Unfortunate he died when he did, I was looking forward to killing him myself._

Images, sounds, thoughts suddenly invaded his head. "My kin…The time has come…let loose the army…Free me!"

The Clone nodded violently to unseen forces before shoving himself up from the crumpled ruins of an upper city Junon home's wall. He'd wanted to stay and finish off his other and make sure that the woman stayed dead as well but…the pull of Jenova was stronger and deeper. He leapt upwards, crashing through the ceiling to the top of the house and took some satisfaction at the surprised looks on Cloud's and Tifa's faces before swinging his blade at them and shouting "I told you this didn't matter…nothing you do will!"

Savoring the combination of adrenaline and Jenova-enhanced Mako that pumped heavily through his veins, he sprang from the rooftop and took off in the direction of the fort. He'd let the other's know what was happening and then…he had a flight to catch…

* * *

Tifa's footfalls pounded in time with her heart, though he worst fears of the kids being harmed had been relieved, she knew the storm was far from over. 

"Tifa…." Denzel panted, out of breath. "W…wait!"

The martial artist slowed and turned to face the kids with a small smile on her face. "Sorry, Denzel…too much on my mind…"

"Tifa?" Marlene suddenly became a bit shy.

"Yes, dear?" Tifa came over to kneel by the girl.

"Who was that back there?" Marlene shot a fearful glance back, as if expecting more monsters to leap out at them. She wasn't really afraid, as strong as the monsters seemed, she knew her guardian was stronger, but the sight of two Clouds had unnerved her, even though they had acted very differently.

Tifa paused, putting her hand on the small girl's shoulder and squeezing gently. It was true the girl had seen and been through a lot with the Meteor crisis…but she'd die herself before giving Marlene any more cause to worry than she had already. She tucked an errant strand of hair away from the girl's face and then pulled Denzel close. "That was a very poor imitation of a hero…"

Denzel seemed to regain a little life at her statement and even half-heartedly boasted that he had known all along which was the real Cloud. To which Marlene hit him on the shoulder and refuted his claim.

Tifa smiled before getting back to her feet and leading them the rest of the way to the docks. There, Nanaki bounded over to greet her.

"Tifa…you found them…" The fiery warrior exclaimed.

She nodded her agreement. "Can you take them to the Highwind, Red?" She gestured back up at the city. "I've got to get back up to the fort!"

Nanaki nodded and started to lead them back and when he turned to wish good luck to Tifa, he found that she'd already taken off.

* * *

The Death penalty fired twice and two more creatures fell heavily to the ground. Vincent paused and reloaded before quickly surveying the area. His red gaze fell upon the heavily fortified entrance to the fort. After the attack on Junon by these monsters, though, the fortifications had fallen into ruin, the once heavy metal barriers bent and torn apart. They still served a purpose, however, providing cover for the doors and limiting visibility towards inside the fort itself. He was about to move forward when a resounding explosion made him whirl and train his weapon on the source of the sound. 

"Relax, Vinnie…" a familiar swaggering form wandered into the small clearing. "Just having some fun…"

Vincent fought the urge to either roll his eyes, or make Reno's follow suit, but before he could act upon either, Cid's spear rapped sharply on the red head's foot.

"Ow…friggin geezer…Whaddya do that for?" Reno complained loudly, jumping back and whipping his Electromagnetic rod in front of him.

"Idiot…" Cid's glowering face matched the select curses he was prepared to fling the Turk's way. "You gave away our position…"

"They knew where we were already…" Rude's deep voice carried from a short distance away.

"Yeah…and they knew we were about to come up and kick their sorry asses back to the planet anyway…so what's the deal?" Reno added, scowling at the pilot.

"You's better shut that trap 'fore I shuts it for ya…" Barret gestured with his gun. "We was the ones who came up with the plans, we're da ones who run the show, Turk…"

"Will you quit with the bickering?!" Yuffie's voice cut through Reno's retort. "Now's not the time to talk!"

Everyone turned toward the ninja, somewhat dumbstruck…she was complaining about people talking?

"What?" Yuffie shrugged. "Talking's for later…Materia gathering's for now!"

Now Vincent did roll his eyes before softly adding. "Cloud and Tifa will be here soon. Prepare for the worst…there's something different about the way this fort feels compared to the rest of the city."

As if summoned by Vincent's words, Cloud flipped nimbly over a nearby wall. Noticing the others present, he nodded briefly before turning toward the fort. "Did anyone see him enter?"

"Him…?" Yuffie looked suspiciously around. "Him who?"

Cloud merely drew his giant blade, the short raspy ring echoing in the small opening as the glow emitting from it brightened considerably.

He'd barely moved to join the group before a creature flew from one of the joining streets. They all tensed but relaxed when they saw it'd been dead before it even hit the ground. A smirking Tifa walked out to join the invasion force. "The kids are safe…Let's bring this bastard down!"

Yuffie, Barret, and Reno shouted their assent while Rude cracked his knuckles and Cid pumped his spear in the air and Cloud and Vincent nodded and swung to face the entrance to the fort. The assembled Turks and members of AVALANCHE stepped forth, prepping weapons and wills. They'd barely walked forward though, when the doors to the fort exploded, and the fight was taken to them!

* * *

A/N: I sincerely apologize for the extremely long wait for this…Life's been more than a little bit hectic. But you don't need excuses, you need story! Hope this meets expectations and look for an update soon… 

_Please review…_


End file.
